Not by you
by Gody
Summary: Drago Malfoy revient en Angleterre après 8 ans d'exil afin de faire ses adieux à ses parents qui sont décédés. Il ne s'attendait nullement à ce que des mangemorts l'attaquent et lui jettent un sort qui lui révèle que ses origines sont loin d'être aussi sorcières qu'il ne l'imaginait. Et, pour combler le tout, il doit se faire protéger par Harry Potter, son ancien amant.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message**: Cette prend en considération jusqu'au quatrième livre.

**Message de l'auteur** : Alors cette fic et « The Price for our Sins » était presqu'à égalité alors j'ai décidé d'écrire les deux! J'espère que vous aimerez aussi celle-ci parce que je l'adore!

**Not by you**

**Chapitre 1**

_C'est avec le plus grand regret que nous vous communiquons le décès de Lucius Scorpius Malfoy et celui de Narcissa Black Malfoy. Les funérailles prendront place le 18 août où ils reposeront avec leurs ancêtres. Malheureusement, nous serons dans l'impossibilité de les honorer au Ministère de la magie, à cause des soupçons qui pesaient sur leur loyauté au camp de la lumière. _

_Nous vous souhaitons nos plus sincères condoléances, _

_Aretha Scotland, Département des deuils. _

Drago Malfoy rangea la lettre dans sa poche avant de laisser son regard se balader sur la file de personnes avant lui. Il détestait voyager, surtout par cheminée, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait dû demander à son patron un délai afin qu'il puisse se présenter aux funérailles de ses parents, et ce connard n'avait pas eu la décence de le laisser partir avant aujourd'hui. Ses parents allaient être enterrés à 1heure, et selon l'horaire de son trajet, il arriverait là-bas à midi.

-Je ne veux pas entrer dans ce truc! S'étrangla une personne qui se trouvait en avant de lui. Et si je restais coincé? Est-ce que vous avez pensé à ça!

Il n'allait pas le mettre en retard… Il était hors de question qu'il soit en retard. Il entendit un homme en avant de lui marmonner quelque chose en allemand et il approuva silencieusement. Il détestait, lui aussi, les sorciers d'origine moldu. Seigneur… s'il avait si peur, pourquoi n'était-il pas resté chez lui? Au moins, il aurait eu la paix. Le sorcier se laisse enfin convaincre de pénétrer dans la cheminée et il disparut dans un écran de fumée.

Ça y est… Il ne restait que deux personnes, et lui aussi partirait vers l'Angleterre. Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge et il déglutit avec peine. Il devait retourner en Angleterre. Pour rendre un dernier hommage à ses parents. D'accord, les dernières paroles de son père avait été : « De toute façon, tu n'as jamais été réellement mon fils, et tu me le prouves en ce moment » alors que sa mère sanglotait silencieusement à côté de lui, mais ils restaient tout de même ses parents.

C'était lui qui les avait abandonné en choisissant de ne pas se joindre au Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors il était normal qu'ils le méprisent et le renient, mais ils restaient tout de même ses parents… Il n'allait pas rester bien longtemps. Une journée. Non il n'allait même pas rester 24 heures. D'ailleurs, si cela n'avait pas été fortement déconseillé, il serait reparti dès que l'enterrement aurait été terminé. Mais, il n'avait aucune envie de souffrir d'étourdissement pendant une semaine uniquement afin de pouvoir fuir son pays d'origine. Une femme lui fit signe de s'approcher de la cheminée et il prit une profonde respiration avant de rentrer dans celle-ci. Il se saisit alors d'une poignée de poudre et cria sa destination avant de se sentir aspirer.

Merlin tout puissant… lorsqu'il atterrit sur la terre ferme, il ne put s'empêcher de tomber à genoux et de poser la main sur sa bouche, ayant définitivement peur de vomir tripes de boyaux. Cela faisait une heure et demie qu'il voyait dans cette foutue cheminée… Et dire qu'il allait devoir faire le même trajet le lendemain… Il avait oublié à quel point ce voyage était douloureux. Ou peut-être n'avait-il plus la même résistance qu'à 17 ans.

Après tout, il en avait 25 à présent… Une grimace se forma sur son visage et il se décida à se redresser sur ses deux jambes. Pendant quelques secondes, la terre se mit à valser dangereusement et son front se trempa de sueur. Il était capable de survivre à cela. Il avait survécu à bien pire. Il ne revenait pas dans un pays en guerre. Pas vraiment en tout cas… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait presque perdu de toute façon. Il ne s'agissait que d'une question de temps… Le temps d'attendre que celui-dont-il-ne-prononçait-pas-le-nom se décide à l'éliminer une bonne fois pour toute.

Le blond passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux longs avant de se décider à marcher. Un pied en avant de l'autre… et voilà… Il était bien capable de faire ça, pas vrai? Il prit à peine le temps d'observer la chapelle où il avait atterrit. Il avait des personnes à voir. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander qui allait bien venir aux funérailles de ses parents. Tout le monde savait que Lucius Malfoy avait choisi le camp de Voldemort… et le camp perdant…

Quant à sa mère, elle avait suivi le mouvement comme elle le faisait si bien. Ses mains se crispèrent l'une contre l'autre et il sortit respirer l'air humide du mois d'août. Il aurait dû attacher ses cheveux, au moins il ne serait pas mort de chaud. Il marcha tranquillement dans le cimetière de la famille Malfoy, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention aux nombreuses pierres tombales qui s'y trouvait. Qu'avaient-ils écrit sur les pierres tombales de ses parents? Avait-il écrit la devise de la famille Malfoy « Famille, Devoir, Honneur »? Ou bien « Traître qui avait choisi le mauvais côté »? Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent durement dans sa peau, le sortant de ses pensées cyniques.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva face au petit pasteur insignifiant qu'il sentit une bile amère lui monter à la gorge. Il avait envoyé cet homme pour envoyer ses parents dans l'au-delà? Cet homme pitoyable? Des traîtres ne méritaient pas mieux, n'est-ce pas?

Il jeta un regard à sa montre et son cœur se serra douloureusement en voyant qu'il était 12h45. Personne n'était là hormis lui. Alors, c'était comme ça que ses parents allaient être enterrés? Dans l'indifférence la plus totale? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les autres mangemorts… personne n'était venu. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir. Lui était là. Il s'agissait de ses parents. Il s'assit sur l'une des chaises qui se trouvaient devant les cercueils de ses parents et se mordit la lèvre. Voilà la dernière demeure de ses parents… Une boite pour qu'ils étouffent et que personne n'entendent leurs cris. Ou bien était-ce lui qui versait dans le mélodramatique?

Les quinze minutes passèrent effroyablement vite, puisque le prêtre se mit à radoter ses paroles sur la vie éternelle, la rédemption et le pardon. Drago n'y prêtait aucune attention. La seule chose qu'il entendait était la colère dans la voix de son père, et la seule chose qu'il voyait était les larmes sur le visage de sa mère.

Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Combien de fois s'était-il répété cela alors que la haine lui rongeait l'estomac? Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. « Famille, devoir, honneur ». Il n'avait respecté aucun des trois. Il avait trahi sa famille, son devoir, et il n'avait pas fait tout cela pour l'honneur. Il était écrit nulle part dans la devise des Malfoy que « l'amour » avait la moindre importance. Drago aurait dû se fier à cela. La preuve que l'amour n'était qu'un mensonge pour les simplets.

-Et leur âme ne fera qu'une avec la magie et celle-ci leur pardonnera tous leurs pêchés, car elle est bonne et généreuse… Elle est grande et candide… Elle est…

_-Aveda kedavra_!

Drago sortit brusquement sa baguette et se tourna d'un bond en direction de l'éclair vert. Sa voix se figea dans sa gorge en voyant la dizaine de mangemorts qui l'entourait. Non… S'il devait en juger par leur masque, ils n'étaient certainement pas venir dire « adieu » à ses parents. Sa main trembla légèrement, et il ne put que prier pour que quelqu'un vienne le sauver.

-Que faites-vous ici? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Un des mangemorts leva sa baguette dans sa direction et lui lança l'expelliamus. Drago sentit le peut d'espoir qu'il lui restait s'évanouir. Allait-il vraiment mourir ici? Cela ne faisait même pas 2 heures qu'il était de retour en Angleterre et il était déjà sur le point de mourir? Foutu pays de merde…

-Nous sommes venus ici pour toi, Bébé Malfoy. Ricana l'un des mangemorts.

-Je ne vous serai d'aucune utilité. Mon père m'a régné de son testament. Je n'hériterai de rien.

-Nous ne sommes pas venus pour l'argent.

-Je ne me battrais pas pour vous.

-Et pourquoi pas?

Drago s'obligea à lancer un sourire moqueur tout en rejetant sa chevelure blonde derrière son dos.

-Parce que je ne me joindrais certainement pas à l'équipe perdante. Cracha-t-il avec hargne.

-Nous ne perdrons pas Malfoy… Pas si tu te joins à nous. Poursuivit le mangemort.

-Je n'ai pas assez de puissance magique pour faire une véritable différence! Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne peut pas vous sauver… Croyez-vous vraiment que je puisse quelque chose pour vous?

-Oui, toi seul peut nous sauver!

Devait-il vraiment recevoir l'attention d'un fou? Seigneur qu'il détestait l'Angleterre. Qu'il détestait la guerre. Qu'il détestait Voldemort. Qu'il détestait… ce type dont il ne voulait plus jamais parler. Il était uniquement venu afin de dire ses adieux à ses parents, et maintenant…

-Écoutez… Je ne suis pas du côté de la lumière, et je ne suis pas de votre côté. Je vivais très paisiblement en Allemagne, je vais donc continuer ainsi. Je ne vous causerai pas le moindre ennui, d'accord?

-Tu nous causes des ennuis en n'acceptant pas ta destinée! Hurla le mangemort, sur le point de la crise d'hystérie. Nous devons te ramener! Il nous l'a _**ordonné**_!

Un frisson de peur traversa Drago et il secoua, de nouveau, la tête. Il n'allait pas être ramené devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il préférait encore mourir. Il savait déjà ce que celui-ci était capable de faire pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Drago refusait catégoriquement souffrir atrocement pour ensuite mourir de toute façon.

Il était hors de question qu'il se joigne au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait refusé de le faire lorsque son père le lui avait ordonné. Et Merlin savait que sa loyauté envers son père était bien plus grande que celle qu'il n'éprouverait jamais envers Voldemort. Sans laisser le temps aux mangemorts de réagir, il se tourna brusquement et partit en courant. La surprise lui donna trois secondes d'avance avant qu'ils se jettent à ses trousses.

Il n'avait pas de baguette, un prêtre mort se trouvait près des cercueils de ses parents, et lui courait comme s'il avait la chance de les semer. Son seul espoir était la cheminée qui se trouvait dans la chapelle. Il agrippa désespérément la poignée de porte, et poussa un long gémissement lorsqu'il réalisa que celle-ci était fermée. Il se retourna alors vers les mangemorts, et l'un d'eux pointa sa baguette directement contre sa gorge.

-Tiens-tu donc à mourir à ce point? Cracha-t-il, visiblement excédé. Joins-toi à nous!

-Je préfère mourir!

La main qui tenait la baguette se crispa férocement et un long rire désespéré s'échappa des lèvres du mangemort.

-Alors, laisse-moi exaucer ton souhait.

Drago ferma alors les yeux. Il ignorait à quoi il était censé avant de mourir. Devait-il penser à ses parents? À ses regrets? À l'homme qui lui avait brisé le cœur sans le moindre remord?

_-Revelare te_!

Les yeux de Drago s'ouvrirent brusquement alors qu'une douleur fulgurante lui déchirait le dos. Il eut à peine le temps d'hurler de douleur avant qu'il ne se retrouve dans le ciel. Il… Ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux choses qui venaient de sortir de son dos. Il avait des ailes…

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message**: Cette fic prend en considération jusqu'au quatrième livre.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer! Je vous adore ^^!

**Not by you**

**Chapitre 2**

Drago tomba sans la moindre grâce contre le sol et poussa un soupir de soulagement en apercevant les portes du Ministère de la magie. Il était sauvé… Il était sauvé… Une part de lui se refusait à se demander la raison pour laquelle des ailes étaient apparues dans son dos, et il ne voulait pas savoir non plus pourquoi elles avaient soudainement disparu. Il se redressa lentement et grimaça de douleur en sentant la douleur qui lui martelait le dos. Merlin tout puissant… Quel sort ces enfoirés lui avaient-ils jeté? Il se mit alors à courir jusqu'aux portes et les ouvrit violemment. La réceptionniste lui lança un regard éberlué. Il devait avoir l'air complètement cinglé avec son chandail déchiré et ses cheveux en bataille. Il s'en fichait éperdument. Cela ne faisait même pas une journée qu'il était de retour en Angleterre, et déjà sa vie était devenue merdique. Il détestait vraiment ce pays.

-J'ai besoin d'aide. Je me suis fait attaquer.

La réceptionniste, qui continuait à le fixer comme s'il venait de prendre de la drogue, hocha alors la tête.

-Qui êtes-vous Monsieur?

-Malfoy. Drago Malfoy.

Son nom alluma alors une étincelle de panique dans son regard, et elle se leva d'un bond, lui faisant signe de la suivre sans protester. Drago n'avait aucune envie de protester. Il voulait uniquement que les aurors lui trouvent un moyen de retourner chez lui sans que les mangemorts ne puissent l'en empêcher. Il ignorait pourquoi ils voulaient l'avoir dans leur camp… Merde alors! Il n'était pas assez puissant pour faire une véritable différence! Il n'était pas un génie des potions qui arriverait à les sauver en créant une potion légendaire! Il n'était que… Il n'était qu'un sorcier normal. La réceptionniste lui ouvrit alors la porte, et il y pénétra sans rien dire. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en voyant la femme qui se trouvait derrière le bureau. Il la connaissait, mais il n'aurait pu dire quand ni comment…

-Drago Malfoy… de retour au pays depuis moins d'une journée et déjà dans mon bureau… Fit-elle remarqua d'une voix impassible.

-J'attire les ennuis Madame.

-Madame?

Elle se redressa alors et vint se camper devant lui, ses bras croisées sur sa poitrine généreuse.

-Je suis Angelina Johnson, la chef des Aurors.

Ah… Maintenant il se souvenait d'elle. Elle était une ancienne Griffondor. Il hocha poliment la tête et s'obligea à ne pas pousser un long soupir. Il venait de se faire attaquer, pourtant cette femme le regardait comme s'il était sur le point de commettre un meurtre. Il était Drago Malfoy, un ancien Serpentard et le fils de deux mangemorts, bien évidemment qu'il avait l'air suspect. Cela faisait huit ans qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds en Angleterre, et pourtant… son nom était suffisant pour que les gens le fixent avec méfiance. Peu lui importait. Il voulait uniquement retourner chez lui.

-Je me suis fait attaquer. Expliqua-t-il. À l'enterrement de mes parents. C'est pour cette raison que je suis revenu au pays. Uniquement pour leur faire mes adieux et… le prêtre… le prêtre est mort…

Seigneur! Comment avait-il fait pour oublier le prêtre? Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses bras et il dut se mordre la lèvre pour retrouver son calme. Il allait bientôt partir… Il allait bientôt tout oublier et partir de ce pays maudit. Il voulait seulement s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas se faire attaquer sur le chemin du retour. Angelina Johnson s'était déjà saisie de son téléphone et donnait des ordres afin de trouver le prêtre. Au moins, de cette façon, ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de le croire.

-Il s'agissait de mangemorts. Ils portaient leurs habits… Poursuivit le blond tout en essayant de garder un semblant de calme. Ils sont venus pour moi… pour m'obliger à les rejoindre…

-Et que leur avez-vous répondu?

Drago lui jeta un regard torve.

-Je leur ai dit que je rejoindrai leur club avec plaisir et c'est pour cela que je me trouve ici!

-Calmez-vous Monsieur Malfoy. Répliqua l'ancienne Griffondor. Il s'agit de la procédure. Je n'essaye pas de vous insulter.

Merlin… Il voulait retourner chez lui. Il voulait retrouver son petit appartement. Il voulait même revoir son patron qu'il détestait pourtant avec passion. N'importe quoi plutôt que d'être ici à se faire interroger par des aurors qui se fichaient de lui.

-Je leur ai dit non. Expliqua Drago. Et ils allaient me tuer, mais au lieu de ça, ils m'ont lancé un sort.

-Quel sort?

-« Revelare te ».

Les sourcils de Johnson se froncèrent alors qu'elle notait la formule sur un papier. Lui non plus n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette formule… et il n'avait certainement jamais entendu parler d'une formule qui donnait des ailes.

-Et… qu'est-ce que cette formule a fait?

-Elle m'a donné des ailes. C'est comme ça que je me suis enfui.

Cette fois-ci, les yeux de Johnson montrèrent clairement son scepticisme. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Si quelqu'un lui avait raconté cette histoire, probablement qu'il ne l'aurait pas cru non plus.

-Des ailes?

-Oui.

Elle secoua doucement la tête avant de reprendre le téléphone, Drago ne prêta pas vraiment attention à ce qu'elle disait. Il avait senti ses ailes sortirent de son dos… Il avait senti la douleur et la liberté… Il n'y comprenait rien… Il était simplement venu dire ses adieux à ses parents… pourquoi est-ce que cela devait devenir une scène digne d'un cauchemar? Attirait-il les ennuis?

-Cela des mois que les mangemorts n'ont pas attaqué une personne spécifique. Il doit avoir quelque chose de spécial en vous, Monsieur Malfoy. Nous allons vous protéger, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Je veux seulement retourner chez moi. En Allemagne.

Loin de cette histoire de fois. Il avait quitté l'Angleterre pour ne pas avoir à affronter tout ça. Il voulait tout mettre derrière lui, recommencer une vie nouvelle. Et il avait réussi. Il détestait son patron, mais il aimait son travail. Il adorait les potions. Il adorait les préparer. Il adorait convaincre les clients d'acheter plus que ce qu'il avait besoin. Il voulait retourner à cette vie, et non avoir des ailes ou des mangemorts à ses trousses.

-Vous ne pouvez pas retourner en Allemagne, Monsieur Malfoy.

Cette information le fit relever brusquement la tête, une expression de pure horreur sur le visage.

**-Quoi**!

-Vous vous êtes fait attaquer sur le territoire anglais et vous êtes Anglais. C'est donc à nous de vous protéger. Jusqu'à ce que tout danger soit écarté, nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser partir.

-Je n'ai pas de maison, ici! Je… je ne peux pas rester!

-Je vous ai déjà dit, Monsieur Malfoy, que nous vous protégerons. Vous habiterez chez l'auror qui sera chargé de votre protection

-Pas question.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix.

-J'ai des droits!

-Et vous êtes en danger. Tout cela est pour votre sécurité.

Il n'en croyait pas un mot. Ses dents se crispèrent l'une contre l'autre, alors que ses yeux se plissaient dangereusement. Il ne voulait pas rester ici. Il allait peut-être rencontrer Potter, et cela… non… Il ne pouvait pas survivre à ça. Et Ginevra Weasley? Allait-il la rencontrer? Il ne le pouvait pas… il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se tourna lentement en direction de celle-ci. Son cœur s'arrêta dans sa poitrine en apercevant les deux personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui.

-Granger… Réussit-il à dire avec difficulté.

Pourtant, son regard n'était nullement poser sur l'ancienne Griffondore. Non… ses yeux semblaient incapables de quitter ceux d'Harry Potter. Non… pas lui. N'importe qui sauf lui. Il cligna lentement des yeux avant de se tourner vers Angelina Johnson.

-Je suppose que vous vous souvenez d'Harry Potter et d'Hermione Granger. Mademoiselle Granger sera la personne qui mènera l'enquête sur le sort que l'on vous a jeté… Monsieur Potter…

-Non. L'interrompit Drago. Je suis prêt à rester en Angleterre. Je suis prêt à vivre chez un parfait inconnu, tant que ce n'est pas lui.

Les yeux noisette d'Angelina Johnson se voilèrent d'indifférence, et Drago eut l'envie folle de se mettre à hurler. Il ne pouvait pas être protégé par Potter. Il ne pouvait pas vivre chez Potter. Il allait devoir vivre chez… chez Potter avec Ginevra Weasley. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il refusait catégoriquement.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix Monsieur Malfoy. Répliqua Angelina Johnson.

-Oui, j'ai le choix de ne pas vouloir vivre avec lui. Siffla Drago. Vous ne pouvez pas m'y obliger. Vous ne savez pas à quel point je peux faire du bruit.

Et il était prêt à faire la pire crise de l'histoire de l'humanité pour ne pas avoir à vivre avec Potter, Weasley et leur stupide bâtard.

-Écoutez Monsieur Malfoy… Monsieur Potter sera votre…

**-Non**.

Il s'apprêtait à se mettre hurler lorsqu'une main rugueuse s'agrippa à son bras, l'obligeant à se tourner vers Potter. Les yeux émeraude le fixèrent glacialement alors qu'une grimace déformait ses lèvres.

-Je ne veux pas vivre avec toi Malfoy. Je me fiche éperdument que ces mangemorts te tuent ou non… mais, je cherche Voldemort.

Drago essaya vainement de se dégager, mais la poigne de Potter était trop forte. Putain d'enculé de merde!

-Il se cache… Il a peur de moi. Poursuivit Potter. Je dois le trouver et l'emmener devant la justice.

**-Lâche-moi**!

-Tant et aussi longtemps que Voldemort est libre, les mangemorts continueront à attaquer et à tuer des innocents… Même s'ils sont sur le point de perdre, ils continuent à tuer sans le moindre remord. Si ta présence me permet de découvrir où il se trouve… Je resterai avec toi, jour et nuit.

À une époque, cette déclaration l'aurait fait rougir de plaisir. Maintenant, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : hurler. Il ne pouvait pas rester avec Potter. Il ne pouvait pas vivre avec lui et sa parfaite petite famille!

-Tu te fiche de ma vie… et moi, je me fiche de cette guerre. Je ne t'aiderai pas. Je ne vivrai pas avec toi. Alors, **va te faire foutre**.

Les yeux de Potter se durcirent et Drago en profita pour l'obliger à le relâcher. Il était hors de question qu'il se frotte le bras, mais bordel! La poigne du brun lui avait fait mal! Il se tourna alors vers Angelina Johnson qui le fixait sans la moindre compréhension ou compassion.

-Je ne veux pas… Commença-t-il.

-Malheureusement, Monsieur Malfoy, nous n'obtenons pas toujours ce que nous désirons. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un danger, aussi faible et pathétique qu'il soit, il faut donc l'éliminer. Vos parents étaient des mangemorts, Monsieur Malfoy. Et vous les avez quittés. Cela veut dire que vous deviez savoir que les actions de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom sont inexcusables.

-Je le sais, mais je refuse de vivre avec lui.

Il ne pouvait pas vivre avec lui. Il refusait de vivre avec lui. Il…

-As-tu donc si peur de moi, Malfoy? Demanda nonchalamment l'ancien Griffondor. J'ignorais que je te faisais encore autant d'effet. Cela fait pourtant huit ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. Passe donc à autre chose.

Le cœur de Drago se serra violemment dans sa poitrine et il se tourna rageusement en direction du Griffondor qui affichait un sourire moqueur.

-Ta simple présence me donne envie de vomir. Cela n'a pas changé en huit ans. Et cela ne changera pas même si je devais ne pas te voir jusqu'à la fin de ma vie!

Il **détestait** cet enfoiré… Il détestait tellement cet enfoiré… Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus dire non à présent. Pas si cela voulait dire que Potter gagnerait. Il allait le supporter… Il allait supporter de voir Ginevra Weasley… Après tout, il l'avait bien supporté lorsqu'il avait vu Potter au-dessus d'elle entrain de donner des coups de boutoir. Un haut le cœur lui fit poser une main sur sa poitrine. Il voulait partir d'ici… Oh comme il voulait partir d'ici… La même sensation de brulure se fit sentir dans son dos, et brusquement ses ailes sortirent. Les yeux d'Angelina Johnson s'écarquillèrent, sous le choc, et Drago dut se retenir pour ne pas sauter par la fenêtre et voler… voler aussi loin que possible…

-Est-ce que vous me croyez maintenant, Madame la chef des aurors?

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message**: Cette prend en considération jusqu'au quatrième livre.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer! Je vous adore ^^! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais j'étais partie en vacances (Jamaïque !) pour une semaine et quand je suis revenue j'étais vraiment malade… Mais, me voici de retour!

**Not by you**

**Chapitre 3**

Drago ne put empêcher un petit sourire goguenard de se former sur ses lèvres en voyant la mine éberlué d'Angelina Johnson. Il le lui avait dit pourtant. Ces foutus mangemorts lui avaient lancé un sort qui lui donnait des ailes, et maintenant elle était obligée de le croire. Il ne prit même pas la peine de poser les yeux sur Potter. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait pas regarder cet enfoiré plus que nécessaire. Une nausée écœurante faillit lui faire vomir tripes et boyaux en pensant à la parfaite famille de l'ancien Griffondor. Il n'avait pas le choix… Il devait se souvenir qu'il n'avait pas le choix… Ce n'était que temporaire de toute façon… Dès que cette histoire serait terminée, il retrouverait sa liberté et il partirait. Pour de bon. Mais, à cet instant, il devait rester ici. Brusquement, ses ailes disparurent et il poussa un long soupir face à la légère brulure. Il avait vécu bien pire de toute façon.

-Monsieur Malfoy… Commença lentement Angelina Johnson.

-Incroyable. Murmura Granger. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel.

Le blond ne pouvait rien dire pour l'insulter. Lui non plus n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un sort qui donnait des ailes. Des sorts qui permettaient de voler existaient dans toutes les langues, mais des ailes… Les mangemorts étaient plus ingénieux qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

-Ce sort est peut-être inédit. Déclara Potter. Mais, il ne sert à rien.

Pour une raison qu'il n'aurait pu expliquer, Drago se sentit incroyablement insulté. Personne n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un sort qui donnait des ailes et cet inculte osait dire que cela ne servait à rien! Les mangemorts n'avaient certainement pas perdu leur temps à créer un sort complètement inutile.

-Si nous voulons voler, il nous suffit d'utiliser des balais. Cette formule ne leur donne aucun avantage. Et puis, l'utiliser sur Malfoy…

-Potter… Siffla dangereusement le blond.

-L'utiliser sur Malfoy, qui n'est pas un mangemort, est une perte de temps. Alors pourquoi auraient-ils fait ça? Risquer de se faire prendre par les autorités uniquement pour lancer un sort inutile sur un sorcier qui ne les aidera pas?

Drago aurait tout donné pour pouvoir lui donner un coup de poing. Il détestait remarquer que Potter-le-Sauveur était intelligent. Il détestait remarquer la moindre qualité chez l'ancien Griffondor. Il se secoua doucement la tête alors que Granger semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

-Effectivement, c'est bizarre. Peut-être qu'il y a bien plus que ce que nous pensons à cette formule. Peut-être ne donne-t-elle pas uniquement des ailes. Nous devrions…

-Vous n'allez pas faire des expériences sur moi.

Il voulait retourner chez lui… Il voulait partir et ne plus jamais revoir ces personnes. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à ses parents… et il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer ne pas aller les voir pour une dernière fois. Il s'agissait tout de même de ses parents. De son sang… Il ne pouvait pas les ignorer dans leur mort comme il l'avait fait de leur vivant. Ses poings se crispèrent et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Non, bien évidemment Malfoy. S'indigna Granger. Mais, peut-être…

-Je veux uniquement dormir. Est-ce que tu pourrais comprendre ça?

Une foutue journée… Cela faisait uniquement une journée qu'il était de retour en Angleterre et déjà… déjà tout cela arrivait. Pourquoi ces mangemorts l'avaient attaqué? Pourquoi lui? Il n'avait rien de spécial. Il n'était que… lui-même. Il n'était plus la fierté de la famille Malfoy. Il n'était qu'un sorcier normal qui vivait une existence monotone. L'existence qu'il avait choisie.

-Monsieur Malfoy vient de vivre une expérience traumatisante. Tu pourras l'interroger demain, Granger. Fit remarquer Johnson. Potter, emmène-le chez toi.

Un frisson glacial envahit Drago et il s'efforça à afficher un masque d'indifférence. Il allait revoir Ginevra Weasley. La dernière image qu'il avait de la jeune fille… l'image qui refusait de quitter son esprit… en fait, la seule image qu'il se souvenait réellement était cette fille entrain de se faire baiser par son petit-ami. Il n'avait aucune envie de la revoir. Il n'avait aucune envie de revoir qui que ce soit. Potter… Weasley fille… Plus jamais… Et il ne voulait même pas penser au fruit de leur union qui se retrouverait chaque jour sous son nez.

-Viens Malfoy.

Le blond aurait pu protester et se mettre à hurler, mais à quoi bon? Il allait se contenter de garder le silence et d'ignorer tous ces gens autour de lui. En particulier Potter et sa famille. Il suivit docilement le brun, ne perdant même pas son temps à regarder son dos musclé. Mal au cœur… Mal au cœur… Ils arrivèrent alors devant le réseau des cheminées. Avant qu'il ne puisse demander l'adresse, Potter le prit par les bras, le plaquant sans ménagement contre le mur. Drago fit tout son possible pour ne pas afficher la moindre grimace. Bordel! Des ailes lui avaient poussé dans le dos! Est-ce que cet enfant de pute ne pouvait pas faire attention?

-J'ai une fille Malfoy. Déclara d'emblée Potter.

Qu'était-il censé répondre à cela? Surtout lorsque le brun se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui, lui rappelant aisément qu'il le dépassait d'une bonne tête. Drago se contenta de le fixer droit dans les yeux et de montrer autant de haine que le brun semblait lui porter. De quel droit osait-il… De quel droit osait-il le regarder de cette façon après ce qu'il lui avait fait?

-Je refuse catégoriquement que tu lui fasses le moindre mal. Si tu la maltraites, émotionnellement, mentalement ou physiquement, je t'assure que les mangemorts ne savent pas la moitié de la torture que je peux t'infliger.

-Va te faire foutre Potter.

Il fit bien attention à articuler chaque putain de mots qui sortirent de sa bouche. Il osait le menacer… Sérieusement? Il osait le menacer? Potter allait apprendre très rapidement que personne ne lui parlait de cette façon. Lucius Malfoy avait essayé et il n'avait même pas battu un cil. Il prit lentement sa baguette et la pointa vers l'abdomen de l'ancien Griffondor. Il vit aussitôt une étrange lueur traversée les yeux émeraude.

-Lâche-moi immédiatement. Siffla le blond.

-Tu penses vraiment que tu peux me faire le moindre mal Malfoy?

-Oui.

Il se fichait bien du nom que l'on donnait à cet enfoiré. Survivant… Sauveur… Il n'était pas intimidé par son surnom. Il n'était pas intimidé par sa fichue cicatrice. Il n'avait pas peur de lui lancer un sort s'il osait continuer à le menacer de cette façon.

-Je ne veux pas que tu fasses du mal à ma fille.

-Alors tu n'aurais pas dû accepter de me protéger.

Ainsi, ils ne seraient pas l'un devant l'autre à essayer vainement de s'intimider. Potter le relâcha soudainement, visiblement dégoûté. Il passa une main rageuse dans sa chevelure ébouriffée, et Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait gagné. Il gagnait si rarement avec cet enfoiré, il devait en profiter.

-Ton adresse Potter. Ordonna-t-il.

-5896 rue du Rosier. Siffla l'ancien Griffondor.

Drago hocha la tête avant de prendre de la poudre et de la jeter dans la cheminée. Il cria très clairement l'adresse du brun, n'ayant aucune envie de se retrouver dans une maison inconnue. Il atterrit brusquement dans le salon et fut accueilli par des yeux émeraude qui le fixaient avec perplexité. Il lança un bref regard à la petite fille aux cheveux noirs avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Il… Elle lui ressemblait bien trop… Vraiment trop… Quelle horreur… Est-ce que Ginevra allait bientôt apparaître devant lui, elle aussi? Sa gorge se serra douloureusement. Il ne voulait pas être ici, tout bien réfléchi. Il voulait partir. Il voulait… La sensation de brûlure qui commençait à devenir bien trop familière se fit sentir dans son dos et il n'eut même pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir que ses ailes venaient d'apparaitre. Ce fut au tour de Potter de sortir de la cheminée et il poussa un juron sonore en le voyant.

-Malfoy! S'énerva-t-il.

-Un ange.

La petite fille s'approcha alors de lui, la main tendue comme pour toucher ses ailes. Drago fronça aussitôt les sourcils et recula d'un pas. Aucun Potter ne posait la main sur lui. Plus jamais.

-Malfoy… range tes putains d'ailes!

-Papa! Tu as réussi!

Un énorme sourire apparut sur le visage de la petite fille avant qu'elle ne se jette dans les bras de son père qui la rattrapa avec agilité. Ses réflexes d'attrapeur semblaient toujours aussi efficaces. Drago mit ses bras autour de lui, essayant désespérément de ne pas laisser voir son trouble. Quelle merde… Mais, quelle merde…

-Je voulais un ange pour ma fête et tu as réussi!

-Jessica… Souffla Potter. Il n'est pas un ange.

-Mais! Il a des ailes!

Potter lui lança un regard éloquent et Drago grimaça malgré lui. Il ne savait pas comment ranger ses ailes. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi elles sortaient le trois quart du temps. Il ferma délicatement les yeux. De toute façon, il devait rester ici, alors elles ne servaient à rien. Aussi simplement que cela, ses ailes disparurent. Le visage de la fille de Potter se décomposa et elle leva un regard humide en direction de son père.

-Il n'est pas comme Belldandy? Murmura-t-elle tristement.

Bell quoi? Il ne voulait même pas savoir.

-Non. Il est comme nous et il a besoin de notre aide. Expliqua calmement Potter.

-Pourquoi?

-Il va vivre ici pendant quelques temps. Pas très longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que je capture les méchants.

Jessica hocha la tête et lui jeta un grave regard qui le fit frissonner. Elle avait sept ou huit ans… Le fruit de l'union dont il avait été témoin…

-Est-ce que cette situation ne dérangera pas Weasley? Demanda glacialement Drago.

-Elle ne vit pas ici. Répliqua d'emblée Potter en lui lançant un regard rageur.

Il ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissant pour cela. Il n'était pas convaincu de pouvoir supporter Potter, Potter miniature et Salope à Potter dans la même pièce. Il ne voulait même pas savoir les raisons pour lesquelles leur parfaite union ne semblait pas avoir fonctionné. Il voulait la paix voilà tout… La paix pour une fois dans sa putain de vie.

-Où est ma chambre? Je veux aller m'allonger.

Potter murmura brièvement quelque chose dans l'oreille de sa fille et celle-ci hocha piteusement la tête avant d'enfouir sa tête contre son épaule… D'accord… cette famille était bizarre et cela ne le concernait en rien.

-Suis-moi Malfoy.

Le blond le suivit en grinçant des dents. Il ne voulait pas être ici… Il devait trouver un moyen de disparaître sans qu'Angelina Johnson ne le poursuive. Seigneur… quelle histoire…

À suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message**: Cette prend en considération jusqu'au quatrième livre.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer! Je vous adore ^^!

**Not by you**

**Chapitre 4**

Drago jeta à peine un regard à la chambre dans laquelle Potter s'était empressé de l'enfermer. De toute façon, il était hors de question qu'il reste dans cet endroit plus longtemps que nécessaire. Ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement alors qu'il croisait les bras sur son chandail déchiré. Il ne possédait rien dans ce foutu pays. Il n'était rien… Hormis, le fils d'une famille qui avait perdu tout son prestige. Le fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, les deux parents qui l'avaient renié sans même battre un cil. Après tout, il avait choisi une destinée différente… Une destinée avec l'homme qu'il croyait aimer. Un amour stupide pour lequel il avait tout abandonné. Son histoire était digne d'une tragédie grecque non? Bon, il n'allait, certes, pas finir sa vie dévoré par des oiseaux, mais il devait admettre que son histoire se situait dans le tragique-comique. Il se laissa choir sur le lit, ses yeux se baladant sans véritable raison sur le plafond.

Il avait aimé, il avait perdu et il avait refait sa vie. Et, à présent, des personnes qui ne le regardaient en rien voulaient tout détruire autour de lui. Pourquoi lui avoir donné ses ailes? Comment lui avaient-ils donné des ailes? Pourquoi était-ce Potter qui devait le protéger? Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait-il pas accepter sa défaite et se rendre? Il voulait simplement retourner à sa vie normale. À son appartement, à son emploi, à sa vie sexuelle qui était à néant depuis qu'Alexander l'avait plaqué… Il voulait ravoir un petit-ami et se réveiller sans avoir peur de tomber nez à nez avec Potter ou son sosie miniature version féminine. Il devait être au moins reconnaissant que Ginevra Weasley ne semblait pas habiter dans cette maison. Avaient-ils rompu? Ce magnifique couple? Quel dommage. Un sourire mauvais se forma sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne secoue doucement la tête. La relation amoureuse de Potter et de Weasley ne le regardait pas, mais au moins… Il n'aurait plus jamais à revoir cette vision. Il pouvait supporter de voir Potter baiser n'importe qui… mais pas elle. Surtout pas elle. Il se tourna sur le côté, essayant de trouver une position confortable dans ses vêtements déchirés. Acheter de nouveaux vêtements n'était pas compris dans son fichu budget! Comment allait-il pouvoir payer son loyer s'il devait s'acheter une nouvelle garde-robe! Il n'était pas millionnaire! Enfin, il ne l'était plus. Ses yeux se fermèrent douloureusement.

Il ne voulait pas penser à ses parents. Il ne voulait pas penser aux dernières paroles qu'ils lui avaient adressées. Des paroles écrites… Ils n'avaient même pas pris le temps de lui parler en face. De toute façon, qu'y avait-il donc à dire? Il était une déception. Il était… Il fouilla brusquement dans ses poches et sortit la lettre… la dernière lettre que son père lui avait écrite. Il avait voulu la brûler après l'enterrement. À quoi cela servait-il d'haïr des cadavres? La mort n'était-elle pas supposée effacer les anciens péchés? Il était censé pouvoir dire adieu à son passé. Après ce foutu enterrement. Il déplia lentement la lettre et fixa les lettres ternies sans véritablement les voir. De toute façon, il les avait relues des milliers de fois.

_Ta décision nous déçoit énormément. _

_Après toutes les années que nous avons passé à t'élever dans les plus franches et les plus belles valeurs possibles, voilà comment tu nous remercies. Un véritable Malfoy n'aurait jamais fait ce que tu viens de nous faire. Un véritable Malfoy comprendrait le sens de nos mots. Les aurais-tu oublié Drago? _

_Famille, Devoir, Honneur. _

_Ses mots sont inscrits dans notre sang… Dans notre chair… Comment as-tu pu les oublier aussi facilement? Comment as-tu les effacer de ta mémoire? Un véritable Malfoy n'aurait jamais fait ce que tu viens de faire. Tu viens de me prouver, sans le moindre doute, que tu n'es pas un Malfoy. Que tu n'as jamais été un Malfoy. _

_Le sang appelle le sang, et tu n'es donc plus un Malfoy. _

_Fais ce que tu désires et ignore les valeurs que nous t'avons inculpées._

_Famille, Devoir, Honneur. _

_Tu pourras brûler cette lettre, mais tu ne pourras jamais brûler ton sang. _

_Adieu. _

Une autre personne aurait peut-être pu manquer la colère et la rage qui se dégageaient de cette missive, mais pas lui. Son père avait été dans une fureur noire en lui écrivant ses mots. Son visage pâle et parfait n'avait pas dû montrer la moindre émotion alors que ses yeux brûlaient tout sur son passage. Et sa mère… Qu'avait-elle fait? Avait-elle pleuré silencieusement en approuvant ce que son père disait? Avait-elle accepté cette réalité? Qu'il n'était plus son enfant? Qu'il avait renié sa propre famille? Avait-elle… Il crispa les mains avant de sortir sa baguette. Il ne voulait plus se poser de questions. Il en avait fini avec toute cette histoire. Ses parents étaient morts. Il pouvait enfin leur dire « adieu ». Comme eux l'avaient fait il y a si longtemps.

_-Incendio_. Murmura-t-il faiblement.

Il attendit patiemment que la lettre s'enflamme et cligna des yeux en voyant que rien ne se produisit. C'était quoi cette…

_-Incendio._ Répéta-t-il_. Incendio. Incendio. __**Incendio**_!

Il jeta violemment la lettre au sol, le cœur battant à la chamade. Brusquement, il se releva et sortit de la chambre en courant. Les bruits de ses pas durent alerter Potter, qui se précipita dans sa direction, les yeux flamboyants. Drago s'en fichait. Oh Merlin comme il s'en fichait. Il se saisit de la poudre de cheminée, bien décidé à parler une bonne fois pour toute à Angelina Johnson. Merlin… Merlin… Cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Il refusait de croire qu'une chose pareille pouvait arriver… Le Survivant se saisit précipitamment de son bras, l'arrêtant dans son élan.

-Lâche-moi! Hurla-t-il. Laisse-moi! Je dois parler à Johnson!

-Il est 2 heures du matin Malfoy! S'étrangla le brun. Personne n'est au Ministère! Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fous, bon sang!?

-Laisse-moi! Je dois aller la voir! Elle doit enlever ce sort!

Était-ce elle qui avait bloqué sa magie? Était-ce elle qui avait osé lui faire une chose pareille? Où était-ce le sortilège que ces mangemorts lui avaient lancé? Des tremblements violents le secouèrent alors que Potter l'obligeait à se tourner vers lui, posant les mains autour de son visage, l'obligeant à se concentrer sur lui.

-Malfoy… Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme. Bien trop calme.

-Je dois aller la voir. Elle doit enlever ce sort. Elle doit enlever ce sort. Répéta Drago, le cœur battant à la chamade.

-Malfoy, si tu as besoin d'aide, tu dois m'expliquer ce qui se passe.

Drago tomba alors à genoux, et à sa grande surprise, Potter suivit son mouvement, ses mains ne quittant pas sa peau. Le blond n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça. Il n'avait le temps de ne penser à rien. Il ne pouvait plus… Ce n'était pas possible… Personne n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une chose pareille… Aucun sortilège ne pouvait l'empêcher d'utiliser la magie. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas possible… Il ne pouvait pas perdre sa magie. Il ne pouvait pas perdre sa magie…

-Ils ont pris mes pouvoirs. Souffla-t-il d'une voix perdue. Ils ont pris mes pouvoirs…

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent alors que Drago s'empêchait de céder à l'hystérie. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir pris ses pouvoirs. Aucun sortilège ne pouvait faire ça. Il n'avait pas pu lancer le sort parce qu'il avait été pris d'une émotion trop grande voilà tout. S'il se concentrait… s'il se concentrait… Il leva doucement sa baguette, la pointant en direction de la cheminée. Potter continuait à lui toucher les joues, ses yeux semblant chercher la vérité dans les siens.

_-Incendio_. Murmura-t-il.

Rien n'arriva, même pas une étincelle.

_-Accio_… Souffla-t-il.

Peut-être était-ce uniquement « _incendio_ » qu'il ne maitrisait plus. Peut-être que les autres sorts… lorsque rien ne revola dans sa main, il laissa échapper un couinement désespéré.

-Potter… Supplia le blond. Potter…

-Nous allons trouver une solution, Malfoy. Nous allons te libérer de ce sortilège. Personne ne te fera le moindre mal.

Pourquoi lui avait-il fait ça? Ce n'était pas logique. Il ne représentait rien pour Voldemort. Il n'était que l'enfant déshérité des Malfoy. Il n'avait rien de spécial alors pourquoi… Ses yeux se fermèrent péniblement et il baissa la tête, essayant d'oublier la réalité. Il ne pouvait plus utiliser sa magie… Il pouvait la sentir à l'intérieur de lui, mais il ne pouvait plus… Pourquoi lui?

-Pourquoi? Je ne comprends pas...

-Moi non plus Malfoy. Ce n'est pas logique. Si un sort pouvait bloquer la magie d'un individu, pourquoi l'utiliser sur toi? Pourquoi pas sur moi? Ça n'a pas le moindre sens.

Son corps était secoué de tremblements furieux qu'il n'arrivait pas à maîtriser. Il ne pouvait plus se défendre. Il avait été utilisé afin de tester une formule instable. Il avait été entrainé dans une guerre qui ne le concernait en rien.

-Je veux retourner chez moi…

Les muscles de Potter se tendirent contre lui et le brun recula soudainement, coupant tout contact physique avec lui. Drago enroula ses bras autour de son corps, essayant vainement d'arrêter ses tremblements.

-Tu ne peux pas retourner chez toi. Répliqua le brun. Tu dois rester ici. Si… Si tu souhaites que je contacte quelqu'un pour te tenir compagnie, tu n'as qu'à me le dire et je le ferai.

-Potter…

-Je suis même prêt à acheter son billet si cela t'aide à te sentir mieux dans ta peau, mais tu dois rester ici.

Merlin… Potter ne comprenait-il pas qu'il n'avait personne? Que faisait-il donc? Se laisser avoir l'air aussi faible devant l'ancien Griffondor? Était-il donc complètement cinglé? Il se redressa avec difficulté, haussant fièrement la tête.

-Je n'ai besoin de personne. Siffla-t-il. Je veux retourner chez moi. Je veux…

-Bien évidemment que tu n'as besoin de personne, Malfoy. Je le sais déjà.

Drago dut se retenir pour ne pas montrer les dents alors que Potter se relevait, le visage impassible. Il voulait simplement… Cette journée n'était pas censée se dérouler ainsi… Il était censé faire ses adieux à ses parents et retourner à sa vie… À la vie qu'il avait pris tant de temps à construire. Pourquoi… Pourquoi lui? Qu'avait-il donc de si spécial? Absolument rien.

-Je veux aller chez Granger, Potter. Je veux qu'elle me dise ce qui ne va pas chez moi. J'ai besoin de retourner chez moi.

Une étrange lueur traversa les yeux émeraude.

-Et moi, j'ai besoin que tu me laisses faire mon travail. J'ai besoin que tu me laisses détruire Voldemort. Et j'ai besoin que tu arrêtes de me pourrir la vie.

-Je te pourries la vie? Cracha Drago. Va te faire foutre, Potter.

Et il lui tourna le dos avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer. Il ne savait pas où habitait cette foutue Granger et le Ministère n'ouvrait pas avant 6 heures du matin. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'aide de Potter.

À suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message**: Cette prend en considération jusqu'au quatrième livre.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer! Je vous adore ^^!

**Not by you**

**Chapitre 5**

_Drago essayait vainement de ne pas penser à son futur. Il essayait avec toutes ses forces de ne pas réfléchir aux lettres que son père ne cessait de lui envoyer et qui contredisaient si férocement les articles qui apparaissaient dans les journaux. Comment pouvait-il croire que ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait était juste et bon alors que chaque semaine une nouvelle personne perdait un membre de sa famille? Devait-il écouter son père qui lui disait que chacune de ses personnes le méritait? Ou bien devait-il regarder les visages emplis de tristesse de la famille des victimes? Il poussa un long soupir tout en essayant d'écouter le professeur McGonagall. _

_- Monsieur Malfoy avec Monsieur Potter. _

_Le blond sortit violemment de ses pensées et jeta un regard estomaqué en direction de son professeur. Quoi? Pourquoi avait-elle nommé son nom avec celui du Survivant? Ses yeux se posèrent sur le Griffondor qui affichait une étrange expression. Choc et horreur s'il devait juger adéquatement. Une grimace déforma sur son visage et il laissa échapper un soupir dédaigneux. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait arrêté de torturer les Griffondors que le grand Harry Potter accepterait d'être en sa compagnie. Hé bien, il pouvait aller se faire voir. Au moins, cet enfoiré n'avait jamais eu le moindre doute sur ses allégeances. Il pouvait suivre bêtement sa destinée sans se poser de questions inutiles. Contrairement à lui. Il se pencha légèrement vers Pansy et s'empressa de lui murmurer aux oreilles. _

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? _

_La brune Serpentarde lui envoya un regard exaspéré auquel il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il aurait dû écouter et non être dans la lune. Il n'était qu'en 6ème année bon sang! Il avait encore deux ans pour choisir son camp. Un étau enserra son cœur et il s'obligea à l'ignorer. Pour l'instant, il devait avoir des bonnes notes, voilà tout. _

_- Nous avons un projet à remettre, et c'est McGonagall qui fait les équipes. _

_- Et je suis avec Potter… Souffla le blond. _

_- Bravo pour ton magnifique sens de l'observation. _

_Cette fois-ci, Drago ne se gêna pas pour la fixer d'un regard venimeux, et il eut le plaisir de voir Pansy détourner les yeux, visiblement mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait repoussé ses avances qu'elle devait être aussi désagréable. Il avait bien trop en tête pour penser à sortir avec qui que ce soit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Potter qui fixait encore leur enseignante de métamorphose, visiblement troublé. Est-ce que ce type pouvait être encore plus étrange? Il secoua doucement la tête avant de réaliser qu'il ignorait complètement sur quoi portait ce foutu projet. Et il n'avait aucune envie de demander à Pansy la moindre information. Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient même pas une option. Super… Il allait devoir interroger Potter. Est-ce que sa vie pouvait être encore plus pénible? Il attendit patiemment que la fin du cours arrive pour se lever et trouver Potter qui semblait être parti en courant. Il sortit précipitamment de la classe et dut courir après le brun avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse de sa vue. _

_- Potter! S'écria-t-il. _

_Le Griffondor se figea étrangement, tout son corps se raidissant, avant de se tourner lentement dans sa direction. Drago ne put qu'hausser un sourcil perplexe avant de repousser ses interrogations. Les états d'âme de Potter ne l'intéressaient pas. _

_- Je dois te parler. Poursuivit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre. _

_- Heu… ok. _

_Quelle éloquence… Drago hocha sèchement la tête tout en ignorant les regards inquiets de Weasley et de Granger. Qu'espéraient-ils qu'il allait faire de toute façon? Attaquer Potter? Le Griffondor avait tenu tête au Seigneur des Ténèbres! Il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur de lui. _

_- Pourrions-nous aller dans un endroit plus intime? Demanda-t-il. _

_- In… Intime? Bégaya misérablement le brun. _

_Oh Merlin tout puissant… Drago dut se retenir pour ne pas rouler des paupières. _

_- Oui, Potter. __**Intime**__. S'énerva-t-il. Privé, seul à seul… As-tu besoin d'autres synonymes? _

_- Pas besoin d'être aussi sarcastique. Soupira le Griffondor. Allons-y. _

_Il jeta un regard éloquent en direction de ses meilleurs amis, et Drago pouvait presqu'entendre leur message télépathique. "Si je ne reviens pas dans une quinzaine de minutes… appelez les renforts". Ridicule. Le blond fit alors volte-face et partit rapidement en direction d'un endroit où ils pourraient être seuls. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir vide, Drago se tourna alors vers Potter qui releva si violemment la tête que le blond eut peur qu'il ne se morde la langue. _

_- Premièrement Potter… Je n'ai aucune intention de te faire le moindre mal, d'accord? _

_- Je le sais. _

_- Nous devons faire un projet ensemble, voilà tout. Et je voudrais savoir si tu savais sur quel sujet nous devions le faire. _

_Les yeux émeraude semblaient incapables de soutenir son regard, et Drago n'y comprenait absolument rien. Potter n'avait jamais eu peur de lui, même lorsqu'il n'était qu'un nain maigrichon. Maintenant, il le dépassait d'une bonne tête et ses muscles s'étaient développés, et il ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que d'être terrifié par sa présence? Il lui aurait volontiers donné une baffe. _

_- Les animagus… Répondit Potter, tout en continuant d'éviter son regard. Et nous devons surtout nous concentrer sur ce que cette transformation peut faire à un être humain. _

_- Hormis le changer en animal. Approuva Drago. Il est vrai qu'une transformation de cet ampleur doit changer un individu. Émotionnellement parlant. _

_- Ouais… les émotions sont imprévisibles. _

_Le regard de Potter se posa alors, finalement, sur son visage, mais Drago était déjà parti dans sa propre réflexion. Oui… les émotions étaient imprévisibles… après tout, qui aurait imaginé qu'un jour il ne douterait des croyances de son père… Pas maintenant. Pas devant Potter. _

_- Je suppose que la période à laquelle une personne décide d'entreprendre cette transformation influence, elle aussi, les émotions que l'on peut ressentir. Poursuivit Drago, visiblement songeur. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? _

_- Les enfants ne peuvent pas devenir animagus, puisqu'ils n'ont ni la maturité pour le faire ni suffisamment de contrôle. Il me semble que l'âge légal pour devenir animagus est 21 ans… _

_- 25 ans. Rectifia Potter. _

_- Pourtant, nous sommes considérés comme étant des adultes dès l'âge de 17 ans. Alors, pourquoi attendre aussi longtemps? _

_- Tu sais comment sont les adolescents et les jeunes adultes… Volatiles, parfois irrationnels. _

_- Ils sont surtout trop émotifs. Cela doit affecter les transformations… _

_Drago releva alors son regard en direction de Potter qui le fixait étrangement. Il finirait peut-être à s'habituer à cette expression d'hésitation, d'horreur et d'autres choses, un jour. _

_- Très bien Potter. Nous commençons à avoir une bonne idée. C'est un début. Nous devons nous rencontrer afin de pouvoir continuer notre projet. _

_Le blond était convaincu que Potter n'avait absolument rien écouté de ce qu'il venait de dire, pourtant il fixait ses lèvres intensément. _

_- __**Potter**__! Se vexa-t-il. Écoute-moi quand je te parle! _

_Le Griffondor cligna soudainement des yeux avant de devenir écarlate. _

_- Ouais.. heu… À la prochaine Malfoy. _

_Et il partit en courant avant même que le Serpentard ne puisse protester. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi. _

_()_

Drago ne s'était pas rendormi de la nuit. Comment aurait-il pu faire une chose pareille alors que ses pouvoirs avaient disparu? Pourquoi… Pourquoi… Il dut se retenir pour ne pas se mettre à trembler comme une feuille. Il n'aurait jamais dû revenir, voilà ce que cela voulait dire. Il savait bien qu'un jour ses parents finiraient par être tués. Ils se trouvaient dans une guerre, et ils étaient dans le côté perdant… Bien évidemment qu'ils allaient se faire tuer. Il aurait dû revenir plus tôt… essayer de les convaincre de changer de camp… de s'enfuir avec lui… de commencer une nouvelle vie! Pourquoi être revenu alors qu'il ne pouvait plus sauver qui que ce soit. Et, à présent, où se trouvait-il? Chez Harry Potter. Chez ce fichu Harry Potter et cette petite fille qui semblait sur le point de s'enfuir dès que quiconque faisait un mouvement brusque à côté d'elle. Quelqu'un cogna à la porte, et Drago eut à peine le temps de relever la tête que Potter pénétrait dans sa chambre tout en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Habille-toi. Siffla-t-il.

- Va te faire foutre.

Il préférait répondre ça plutôt que d'admettre que tous ses vêtements se trouvaient en Allemagne. Il n'avait nullement prévu de passer plus d'une demi-journée en Angleterre. Il eut l'envie de fermer les yeux et de se mettre à hurler, mais se retint avec peine.

- Tu peux emprunter mes vêtements jusqu'à ce que ta situation s'arrange.

- Est-ce que je fais si pitié, Potter? Cracha Drago.

- Si tu déchires mes chandails avec tes putains d'ailes… tu devras me les rembourser.

Au moins, le message était clair. Drago se releva d'un bond, tout en fusillant vicieusement du regard le Sauveur. Celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine de lui jeter un regard, avant de l'entrainer jusqu'à sa chambre. Malgré lui, Drago ne put s'empêcher de la fixer sous tous les angles. Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'Harry Potter dormirait dans une chambre verte? Il aurait voulu trouver la décoration hideuse, mais il devait admettre que Potter avait bon goût. Le brun ouvrit alors son armoire, lui faisant vaguement signe de choisir.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements? Demanda-t-il froidement.

- Tu ne sortiras pas de cette maison tant que je ne découvrirai pas les raisons pour lesquelles tu es en danger.

- Comme c'est courageux…

- C'est mon travail.

Drago se tourna alors vers le brun, le regardant de haut en bas.

- Sors.

- Il s'agit de ma chambre.

- Sors, sauf si tu désires me voir nu.

La mâchoire de Potter se crispa avant qu'il ne lui tourne le dos et claque la porte. Drago se permit de mieux respirer avant d'enfiler aussi rapidement que possible un chandail trop grand. Il jeta un regard désespéré en direction des pantalons. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de garder ses pantalons, même s'il était tâché. Il détestait vraiment sa vie. Il sortit alors de la chambre de Potter et se retrouva nez à nez avec lui.

- Allons-y.

Il n'avait pas entendu Jessica, ce qui voulait dire que… Ce qui voulait dire qu'il se fichait éperdument de la fille de Potter et de Weasley version femelle. Avant qu'il ne puisse prendre la poudre de cheminée et la jeter dans celle-ci, Potter l'arrêta en posant une main ferme sur son épaule.

- Nous allons chez Hermione. Dis plutôt "505 avenue Léopold".

Drago eut la désagréable impression d'être brûlé par cette main qui se trouvait sur lui. Il bougea alors férocement son épaule avant d'hocher la tête et de pénétrer dans la cheminée. En un tourbillon de couleurs, il se trouva chez l'ancienne Griffondore qui se trouvait déjà dans son salon, visiblement agitée.

- Malfoy. **Harry**!

Le blond s'apprêtait à lui raconter ce qui lui était arrivé hier lorsqu'elle l'interrompu férocement.

- Je n'y comprends rien! S'exclama-t-elle. Cette formule…

- Quoi Hermione? Demanda le Survivant.

- Cette formule veut simplement dire "Révèle-toi". Elle ne peut rien faire d'autres, hormis révélée ce qui était caché.

Drago pâlit d'un coup et dut se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler. Il n'y comprenait absolument rien…

À suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message**: Cette prend en considération jusqu'au quatrième livre.

**Message de l'auteur** : Je suis tellement désolée pour l'immonde retard! Ma vie était vraiment compliquée depuis quelques temps, mais les choses se sont arrangées (sors une bouteille de champagne)! Donc, me voici de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer! Ça fait toujours incroyablement plaisir

**Not by you**

**Chapitre 6**

- Granger, tu es encore plus incompétente que je ne le pensais. Cracha froidement Drago, tout en essayant de masquer sa terreur.

Il n'aurait jamais dû revenir… Il n'aurait jamais dû revenir… Pourquoi avait-il fait une chose pareille? Pour voir le cercueil de parents qui l'avaient renié? Était-il donc si pathétique? Ses parents avaient été condamnés dès que la guerre avait semblait être sur le point d'être remportée par Potter et ses alliés. Il n'y avait pas d'autres issues pour eux, hormis d'être enfermés à Azkaban pour le restant de leurs jours… Alors, pourquoi était-il revenu? Pourquoi avait-il fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide? Et maintenant, il se trouvait dans cette foutue situation sans le moindre pouvoir magique… et personne ne pouvait l'aider.

- Non, Malfoy. Je ne suis pas incompétente. Siffla l'ancienne Griffondore. Je te dis la vérité, voilà tout. Cette formule ne t'a pas transformé, au contraire elle a révélé qui tu es vraiment.

- Un type avec des ailes et qui est incapable de faire de la magie? Ne me fais pas rire Granger! Répliqua vertement Drago.

- Incapable de faire de la magie?

La brunette tourna son regard en direction de Potter qui se contenta d'hocher passivement la tête. Les sourcils de Granger se froncèrent alors qu'elle le dévisageait intensément. Drago se sentit mal à l'aise, mais fit un effort supplémentaire pour ne pas le montrer. Si Granger était incapable de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas avec lui…Il le trouverait seul. Il était hors de question que ces enfoirés lui volent sa magie. Le pourquoi ne l'intéressait pas. Pas pour l'instant. La vengeance non plus. Il voulait simplement retourner dans son état normal et partir loin… partir aussi loin que possible.

- Je sais que c'est difficile à croire Malfoy… mais, je suis sérieuse. Je pense qu'il s'agit de ta véritable forme. Maintenant, la question est pourquoi les mangemorts ont-ils décidé de faire ça?

- Non Granger. La question est pourquoi es-tu aussi stupide? Tu as fait des recherches pendant combien de temps? Une heure? Deux heures? Et tu te permets de me dire qu'il s'agit de ma véritable forme?! Ne me fais pas rire! Alors, quoi? Je serais un cracmol, c'est ça?!

Il savait que sa voix montait dangereusement et son corps semblait sur le point d'être secoué de tremblements, mais il ne pouvait s'attarder sur ça. Cette fille osait dire qu'il était un cracmol… Il n'en était pas un. Son père… Son père l'aurait probablement mis dans un orphelinat sans même cligner des yeux si cela avait été le cas.

- Les cracmols n'ont pas d'ailes, Malfoy.

- Je ne suis pas…

Il n'était pas quoi? Il n'était pas… Il ferma péniblement les yeux en essayant vainement de regagner ses esprits. Il n'était pas quoi? Il était Drago Angelus Malfoy. Ses parents étaient Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Il était allé à Poudlard. Il… Il voulait se mettre à pleurer et préférait mourir plutôt que de le faire devant Potter.

- Ces mangemorts m'ont fait quelque chose Granger, et c'est à toi de découvrir ce qu'ils m'ont fait! S'énerva le blond. Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire comment faire ton travail!

Les yeux bruns de Granger se voilèrent de pitié, et Drago aurait tout donné pour pouvoir lui arracher la tête. Cette formule était bien plus complexe que ce que cette idiote pensait. Elle ne savait visiblement rien et donnait des hypothèses basées sur rien du tout. Cette formule montrait ce qu'il était vraiment? Il avait toujours eu des pouvoirs magiques. Il avait toujours été en mesure de lancer un simple _alohomora_! Il recula d'un pas. Il voulait partir… Il voulait partir… Il ne fut nullement surpris en sentant ses ailes sortir de son dos. Les yeux de Granger s'écarquillèrent alors que le regard de Potter s'assombrissait.

- Malfoy, arrête. Ordonna calmement le Sauveur.

Quoi? Alors, il devait lui obéir à présent? Potter fit un pas dans sa direction et Drago leva férocement les mains devant lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'approcher. Pas quand cette idiote lui disait que rien ne lui avait été fait, qu'au contraire… qu'au contraire, ce qu'il était réellement avait été montré. Non… Il refusait catégoriquement cette explication.

- Malfoy, écoute-moi.

- Non!

Malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, Potter continuait d'avancer dans sa direction. Bien évidemment qu'il se fichait de ce qu'il demandait, il s'agissait de Potter. Celui se fichait toujours éperdument de ses vœux.

- Arrête d'agir comme un imbécile, et réfléchis. Siffla le brun. Voldemort n'a pas le temps de créer une formule dont personne n'a entendu parler. Il est entrain de perdre la guerre. Il est désespéré. Ces mangemorts sont venus te chercher, toi. Uniquement **toi**. Tu n'es visiblement pas…

Avant que Potter ne puisse finir sa phrase, une lumière d'un blanc éclatant sortit des mains de Drago, l'envoyant voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le blond baissa soudainement les bras, le cœur battant à la chamade. C'était quoi cette…

- Harry! Hurla Granger.

L'ancien Griffondor se redressa péniblement, les yeux fixés sur sa personne. Le cœur de Drago menaçait de lui remonter dans la gorge.

- Tu n'es visiblement pas un sorcier ordinaire. Finit-il calmement.

- Tu as vu mes parents Potter. Je suis un sorcier normal. Je suis un _**sang-pur**_.

Il n'avait pas de sang veela, ni du sang d'elfe encore moins du sang de dragon ou peu importe. Il était normal. Il était un Malfoy.

- Malfoy… j'ai besoin de faire des tests.

- Je ne suis pas un rat de laboratoire. Cracha le blond.

- Non! Bien évidemment que non! J'ai besoin que tu me donnes un peu de ton sang… pour savoir ce qui se passe avec toi.

- Je suis normal, Granger.

- Et ces tests vont le prouver.

Il pouvait deviner le scepticisme que Granger ressentait face à son affirmation, mais lui savait la vérité. Il était normal. Ses parents étaient des sangs purs. Comment aurait-il pu être autre chose qu'un sang pur? Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy n'auraient jamais accepté que leur fils soit autre chose qu'un sang pur. Sa mère n'aurait jamais osé tromper son père… Il était Drago Angelus Malfoy. Il ne devait jamais l'oublier. Il hocha sèchement la tête, et Granger s'empressa de murmurer une formule qui lui retira de son sang sans lui faire de mal.

- Merci Malfoy. Nous allons découvrir ce qui se passe avec toi, et nous te protégerons.

Le blond sentit ses ailes disparaitre et il laissa échapper un soupir avant de baisser la tête. Le protéger? Pourquoi avait-il besoin de protection? Pourquoi ces mangemorts l'avaient-ils attaqué? Pourquoi lui avoir lancé cette formule? Pourquoi… non, il se fichait du pourquoi, il voulait retourner à sa vie normale. À sa vie qu'il avait construit péniblement. Il se sentait enfin bien et maintenant… tout allait tomber à l'eau?

_()  
Drago essayait vainement d'ignorer la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps d'Harry Potter. Merlin, le brun était-il obligé de se tenir si proche de lui? Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé ce stupide projet ordonné par cette mégère de McGonagall, Drago ne savait plus où donner de la tête. N'avait-il pas déjà assez de problèmes en pensant à ses parents et à ses allégeances sans en plus rajouter Harry Potter? _

_- J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. Fit remarquer Potter, le sortant brusquement de ses pensés. _

_- Quoi? _

_- Je ne sais pas si nous pouvons prendre cette source au sérieux par contre… _

_- De quoi est-ce que tu parles Potter? _

_Un étrange rougissement s'étendit sur les joues du Griffondor avant qu'il ne passe une main irritée dans sa chevelure de jais. _

_- C'est une fille qui dit que la meilleure baise de sa vie était avec son mari… lorsqu'il avait 17 ans. _

_- Et alors? Il avait probablement plus d'énergie à ce moment-là. _

_- Il est devenu un animagus à cette époque, et il était plus… en phase si on veut avec son animal lorsqu'il était jeune. Quand il est devenu plus vieux, il a appris à se contrôler davantage. _

_- Ou bien il ne voulait plus la baiser. Ce n'est pas une source valide. _

_Potter hocha faiblement la tête avant de le regard intensément. Ce fut au tour de Drago de rougir et il se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure. _

_- Peut-être… mais je pense que ce doit être vrai… les animaux ne se contrôlent pas, pas vrai? Ils agissent selon leurs instincts… ils font ce qu'ils meurent d'envie de faire… _

_- Et c'est pour cela que les humains dominent. Fit remarquer froidement Drago avant de détourner les yeux, le visage enflammé. _

_S'il était un animal, il ne saurait même pas ce qu'il désirait faire. Suivre sa famille… Choisir sa propre destinée… S'asseoir à califourchon sur les hanches de Potter et… Merlin! À quoi pensait-il exactement? Son rougissement redoubla et il défit sa cravate. _

_- Je meurs de chaud Potter. Souffla-t-il. _

_Le brun ne lui répondit pas et Drago se résigna à se tourner dans sa direction. Les yeux de Potter étaient rivés sur son cou qui avait été dévoilé davantage lorsque le blond avait enlevé sa cravate. _

_- Potter… pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça? Demanda-t-il. _

_- Tu as vraiment un long cou. _

_- D'accord… et alors? _

_Les yeux émeraude remontèrent alors jusqu'aux siens et Drago sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge. Personne n'avait le droit de le regarder de cette façon. Surtout pas Potter… Surtout par cet homme qu'il se devait de considérer comme son ennemi… _

_- Si j'étais un animal et que je faisais ce que je voulais faire… _

_- Tu me tordrais le cou. Oui, oui Potter, je le sais. Continuons ce stupide projet. _

_Drago ouvrit alors brusquement un autre livre, essayant vainement de se concentrer. _

_- Je ferais beaucoup de choses à ton cou, mais le tordre… non. _

_Drago n'était pas sur quoi répondre… Il préféra donc continuer à faire semblant de lire. Bordel… cette histoire promettait de finir mal. _

()  
Le blond pénétra à contrecœur dans la chambre d'ami de Potter, les yeux vides. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de lui-même. Était-il censé attendre en silence jusqu'à ce que Granger arrive à une réponse? Quelle réponse allait-elle trouver de toute façon? Voulait-il même avoir une réponse?

- Malfoy…

- Non, Potter. Laisse-moi tranquille. Je n'ai pas demandé ça d'accord? Je n'ai rien demandé de tout ça!

Il avait tout simplement voulu dire _adieu_ à ses parents. Seulement leur dire _adieu_… Le sentimentalisme… voilà ce qui tournait sa vie à l'envers. Toujours ses fichus sentiments. Ses sentiments pour ses parents… Ses sentiments pour Potter… N'apprendrait-il jamais la leçon?

- Peu importe ce que nous découvrirons sur toi, Malfoy. Tu resteras toujours la même personne.

- J'ai des ailes!

- À l'intérieur. Tu seras toujours la même personne. Tu es venu à l'enterrement de tes parents. Personne ne peut t'en vouloir.

Est-ce qu'il faisait tant pitié que Potter se sentait obliger de le réconforter? Il voulait vomir.

- Va-t-en Potter. Juste… va-t-en…

Pour une fois, le brun respecta ses souhaits et partit sans dire un autre mot. Drago se laissa alors choir sur le lit, la tête entre ses mains. Il avait… Il avait si peur des réponses que Granger allait lui donner. Il avait si peur de découvrir qui il était vraiment… ce qui lui avait été fait… et le pire dans tout cela, Potter serait là à chaque moment pour le regarder… pour le juger… Il serait là, et il ne serait pas à lui… Bordel…

À suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message**: Cette prend en considération jusqu'au quatrième livre.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonne année à vous tous! Je vous souhaite que l'année 2013 vous offre tout ce que vous désirez ^^! Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça fait incroyablement plaisir!

**Chapitre 7**

_- Famille, devoir, honneur. Souffla doucement Drago en regardant son père directement dans les yeux. _

_Celui-ci hocha fièrement la tête avant de poser fermement sa main sur son épaule. Drago n'avait que 10 ans, mais il savait déjà que ses mots détermineraient les choix qu'il allait faire dans sa vie. Il fallait toujours honorer sa famille, peu importe le prix. Sa famille était la chose la plus importante dans sa vie. Il était un Malfoy. Les Malfoy devaient toujours penser à l'honneur de leur famille. S'il provoquait un scandale, cela ne tomberait pas uniquement sur lui, mais sur sa famille toute entière. Il ne devait jamais l'oublier. De toute façon, son père ne le lui permettrait jamais. _

_- Pourquoi la famille vient-elle avant le devoir? Demanda Lucius Malfoy. _

_- Parce que… notre devoir et notre honneur viennent de notre famille. _

_Sa réponse dut satisfaire son père, puisque ses yeux ne devinrent pas aussi durs que de la glace. Drago détestait lorsque le regard de son père lui hurlait qu'il le décevait terriblement. _

_- Tu es mon fils. _

_Il le savait déjà, même si son père aimait bien le répéter. Comment pourrait-il oublier qui il était? Drago Angelus Malfoy. Avant d'être Drago, il était Malfoy. Soudainement, son père le fit sursauter en caressant tendrement ses cheveux blond platine. Ils étaient de la même couleur que ceux de sa mère, et ses yeux étaient gris comme ceux de son père. Il ne leur ressemblait peut-être pas vraiment, mais il pouvait toujours se réconforter en se souvenant de ça. _

_- Ne l'oublie jamais. Tu es mon fils. _

_- Je le sais, Père. _

_Une étrange émotion traversa le regard brumeux de son père avant qu'il ne se redresse, le port toujours aussi noble. Drago espérait un jour avoir l'air aussi princier. Il en aurait l'air. Il était un Malfoy. _

_- Tu iras à Poudlard très prochainement, mais n'oublie jamais qui est ta famille. _

_Comment pourrait-il l'oublier alors que son père ne cessait de lui ressasser ses mots depuis sa naissance? Il fut tenté de soupirer, mais s'abstint intelligemment. Il devait y avoir une raison pour laquelle son père insistait pour lui répéter sans arrêt les mêmes discours. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas le décevoir en montrant son désintérêt total pour ses mêmes foutus mots. _

_- Tu es un Malfoy. _

_Drago hocha docilement la tête, et son père lui embrassa le front, le faisant rougir de plaisir. Après quelques secondes, son père lui tendit un cadeau, un léger sourire sur le visage. _

_- Joyeux anniversaire. _

()

Drago ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa d'un bond, le cœur battant à la chamade. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ça. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de l'époque où son père l'aimait et était fier de lui. L'époque où il n'avait pas tout abandonné pour… il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Était-ce pour être avec Potter? Ou bien parce qu'il ne croyait pas aux idéaux du Seigneur des ténèbres? Probablement les deux. Juste l'idée qu'il avait été prêt à sacrifier sa famille pour les yeux du Survivant lui donnait l'envie de vomir. Son regard se dirigea immédiatement vers la porte de sa chambre lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit. Le blond fronça aussitôt les sourcils en voyant Jessica Potter. La petite fille se tenait timidement sur le seuil de la porte, les yeux baissés au sol. Ses cheveux noirs cascadaient sur ses épaules et étaient à peine plus disciplinés que ceux de Potter. Pauvre petite. Il n'en avait, bien évidemment, rien à faire, mais il pouvait compatir.

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- Le déjeuner… le déjeuner est prêt. Bégaya-t-elle misérablement.

Il ne savait pas comment réagir avec cette petite fille qui semblait avoir peur de son ombre. Elle avait comme père le Griffondor, le plus Griffondor depuis Godric Griffondor et pourtant elle semblait si terrifiée. Il ne voulait même pas se poser de questions. Il se fichait éperdument de l'enfant de Ginevra Weasley. Au moins, elle n'avait pas les cheveux roux. Il se résigna à se lever de son lit, s'étirant avec volupté. La petite fille semblait avoir décidé de le regarder et le fixait, à présent, un peu trop intensément.

- Veux-tu autres choses? Demanda froidement Drago.

- Tu es… tu es joli.

Ah bordel… Il n'était pas un tel monstre qu'il détestait cette enfant, mais il n'avait aucune envie de développer la moindre relation avec elle. Il se contenta donc d'hocher sèchement la tête, ignorant ce qu'il devait dire. Jessica ne sembla pas comprendre que son geste voulait dire "dégage", puisqu'elle poursuivit la conversation.

- Papa dit que tu n'es pas un ange.

- Et il a raison.

- Mais, tu as des ailes. C'est seulement les anges qui ont des ailes. Et tu es joli. Très joli.

- On m'a lancé un sort, normalement je n'ai pas d'ailes.

La petite fille sembla trouver son courage, puisqu'elle pénétra dans sa chambre, le regardant toujours aussi fixement. Merlin… Allait-il vraiment avoir une conversation avec la progéniture de Potter et de Weasley? Cette simple idée lui donnait l'envie de se jeter en bas d'une fenêtre.

- À la télé… il y a une fille qui a des ailes, elle aussi.

- D'accord…

- Elle peut réaliser les souhaits.

- Je ne suis pas un génie, désolé.

La brunette ignora aisément les paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche, et Drago grimaça intérieurement. Il avait bel et bien en face de lui l'enfant d'Harry Potter. Premièrement, elle lui ressemblait physiquement comme deux gouttes d'eaux. Deuxièmement, lorsqu'elle avait décidé de faire quelque chose, elle refusait de renoncer. Comme son crétin de père.

- Je veux… Je veux que mon Papa trouve quelqu'un.

Même s'il avait eu le pouvoir de réaliser les souhaits, il n'aurait jamais consenti à réaliser celui-ci. Une grimace explicite se forma sur son visage et il fut tenté, pendant quelques secondes, d'hurler sur Jessica. L'idée que Potter n'hésiterait pas à le tuer l'arrêta dans son élan.

- Je ne suis pas Cupidon. Je ne suis pas un génie. Je ne suis pas un ange. Au revoir.

La lèvre inférieure de Jessica se mit à trembler, et Drago fut secouer d'un frisson en devinant qu'il s'apprêtait probablement à éclater en sanglots. Elle était si minuscule… comme une poupée qu'il était bien trop facile de briser. Merde alors… Il s'approcha alors d'elle et s'efforça à afficher un sourire avenant. Il devait avoir l'air parfaitement ridicule comme ça. Il posa un genoux par terre, étant alors à sa hauteur.

- Et si nous faisions un marché? Souffla Drago.

- Un marché?

- Oui. Dès que tu trouveras quelqu'un de digne de ton père, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les aider à être ensemble.

Il était facile de mentir aux enfants, après tout il croyait tout ce que les adultes leur disaient. C'est ce qu'il avait appris avec ses parents… Sa bouche se tordit légèrement alors que ses yeux étaient plongés dans ceux émeraude de Jessica.

- Je… Je ne comprends pas…

Comment pouvait-il dire cela pour qu'un enfant de 7 ans comprenne…

- Trouve quelqu'un que ton père aime et je les aiderai à devenir un couple.

- Drago…

Le blond haussa un sourcil en entendant la petite fille dire son nom.

- Quoi?

- Mon père aime Drago. Est-ce que tu peux les aider?

Ah bordel…

()

_Drago marchait le plus rapidement possible tout en tenant fermement la lettre de sa mère contre son cœur. Il n'aurait pas dû être si surpris par cette lettre… Était-il donc stupide? Avec tous les problèmes que sa famille vivait en ce moment… bien évidemment qu'elle ne désirait pas organiser de fête de Noël. Bien évidemment qu'il allait devoir rester à Poudlard, alors que le reste du monde jouissait des vacances de Noël. Il se mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure, essayant de retrouver un minimum de calme. Sa famille avait d'autres priorités, et il devait les accepter. Son père essayait de retourner dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des ténèbres… il ne voulait même pas savoir ce que son père devrait faire pour pouvoir y retourner. _

_- Malfoy!_

_Le blond se tourna d'un bond tout en mettant rapidement sa lettre dans sa poche. Potter courrait dans sa direction, ses yeux émeraude rivés sur sa personne. Et, comme d'habitude, ce regard lui donnait l'envie folle de plonger dans une piscine, car il lui donnait bien trop chaud. Le brun s'arrêta alors à sa hauteur avant de lui envoyer un sourire nerveux. _

_- Salut! S'exclama-t-il bruyamment faisant froncer les sourcils au Serpentard. _

_- Est-ce que tu as couru pour me dire "salut", Potter? _

_- Heu… non. _

_Drago attendit patiemment que le Griffondor s'explique, mais celui-ci se contenta de le regarder intensément, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Merlin tout puissant… Potter faisait toujours ça… _

_- Potter. Siffla-t-il. _

_- Oh! J'ai vu ton nom sur la liste de ceux qui restent à Poudlard pour Noël. Je me demandais s'il s'agissait d'une erreur. _

_- Cela ne te regarde nullement Potter, mais oui… je reste à Poudlard. _

_- Moi aussi! _

_Drago haussa un sourcil. _

_- Non, tu vas chez les Weasley. Comme à chaque année. _

_À sa grande surprise, Potter devint écarlate avant de plonger sa main dans sa chevelure de jais. Pour des raisons que Drago ignorait, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir faire la même chose. Il se secoua doucement la tête avant de baisser les yeux au sol. Peut-être que s'il fixait assez intensément le plancher, cela lui permettrait d'oublier qu'il souhaitait toucher les cheveux de Potter, ou n'importe quelle partie du corps de Potter… Il devenait vraiment fou. _

_- Je pense que je vais les laisser être en famille. _

_- Ta fiancée est leur fille, je pense que tu fais déjà partie de la famille. Répliqua Drago. _

_- Ginny n'est pas ma fiancée! Protesta vivement le brun. _

_La véhémence dans la voix du Griffondor lui fit redresser la tête pour lui jeter un regard interrogateur. Pourquoi réagissait-il de la sorte? Ginevra Weasley n'était peut-être pas de son goût, mais il pouvait admettre qu'elle avait un certain charme si le garçon en question aimait les rouquines sportives. _

_- Cela ne me regarde pas, Potter. Fit-il remarquer avant de lui tourner le dos, bien décidé à mettre un terme à cette conversation. _

_Potter se saisit soudainement de son bras, l'empêchant de partir. Drago ne put empêcher un violent frisson de le traversa avant de tourner la tête en direction du Griffondor qui semblait vouloir faire l'imitation d'une tomate trop cuite. _

_- Ça… Je voudrais… Je pense que ça te regarde peut-être un peu… _

_- Pourquoi cela me regarderait Potter? Demanda Drago d'une voix qu'il trouvait un peu trop faible. _

_Une lueur de détermination éclaira les yeux émeraude avant que Potter ne fasse un pas dans sa direction. _

_- Parce que nous sommes amis. Assura-t-il. _

_- Es-tu fou? Ce n'est pas parce que nous faisons un projet ensemble que nous sommes amis! _

_À une époque, ils avaient même été ennemis jurés. Plus maintenant… Il n'avait plus le temps d'être ennemi avec qui que ce soit. La main de Potter semblait lui brûler le bras. Il ignorait s'il désirait qu'il arrête de le toucher ou bien qu'il n'arrête jamais. _

_- Je… Je voudrais être ton ami. Souffla Potter. _

_- Pourquoi? Nous n'avons rien en commun. _

_Si Potter avait la stupidité de lui dire "Quidditch", il risquait de frapper quelqu'un. Il détestait ce sport, et il avait réussi à entrer dans l'équipe uniquement parce que son père avait acheté des balais pour chaque membre de celle-ci. _

_- Je déteste le Quidditch. Déclara-t-il d'emblée. Et le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Et toutes les activités qui exigent du corps à corps. _

_Les paupières de Potter se fermèrent légèrement et Drago déglutit avec peine. Le regard que le brun lui envoyait semblait… _

_- Je ne pense pas que tu détestes vraiment __**toutes**__ les activités de corps à corps. _

_- Peut-être, mais mon point reste le même. Nous n'avons rien en commun. _

_La main de Potter refusait de quitter son bras, et Drago avait décidé que cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Potter pouvait continuer à le toucher s'il le désirait… Seigneur, il devenait complètement idiot. _

_- J'aime la crème glacé à la vanille. Déclara brusquement Potter. _

_- Moi aussi. Souffla Drago. _

_Le Griffondor lui envoya alors un magnifique sourire qui lui fit tant d'effet qu'il resta figé stupidement. _

_- Alors, voilà un point en commun. Amis? _

_Il n'allait pas être assez stupide pour devenir amis avec l'ennemi numéro 1 de sa famille… pas vrai? Oh et puis peu importe! Il n'avait que 15 ans. Il restait encore deux années avant qu'il ne soit obligé de choisir son camp. Et si Potter se fichait de savoir ses allégeances, pourquoi devrait-il se donner mal à la tête? _

_- Disons des connaissances amicales. Corrigea Drago. _

_- J'adorais faire connaissance avec chaque partie de toi… et je te promets d'être amical. _

_La bouche de Drago dégringola alors que Potter devenait écarlate tout en riant. Les yeux du blond se plissèrent avant qu'il ne s'approche du Griffondor, posant sa main sur sa poitrine. _

_- Tout dépend de tes stratégies de persuasion Potter. Roucoula-t-il. Qui sait… peut-être que tu me connaitrais sous tous les angles… _

_Il lança alors au brun un sourire étincelant qui sembla le tétaniser. _

_- À plus tard, Potter. _

_Il fit alors volte-face et commença à marcher dans une direction opposée à celle du brun. Après quelques instants, il se tourna de nouveau vers Potter qui bougeait sa main comme s'il s'agissait d'un éventail. Le sourire de Drago s'agrandit. Il ignorait ce qui était entrain d'arriver avec Potter, mais il adorait cette sensation. _

À suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message**: Cette prend en considération jusqu'au quatrième livre.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis heureuse de vous présenter ce nouveau chapitre bien qu'il ait mis un temps fou à venir (vivement les vacances d'été!). Merci pour vos belles reviews et à la prochaine!

**Chapitre 8**

Drago essaya vainement de garder un visage impassible alors que Jessica le fixait intensément. Est-ce que cette fillette plaisantait? Essayait-elle vraiment de lui demander… de se trouver lui-même? Une rage bouillonnante s'empara de lui et il se maintint avec peine pour ne pas montrer les dents. Cette petite fille n'essayait pas de l'énerver. Il devait se convaincre de cela ou il risquait de faire un malheur.

- Je suis Drago Malfoy. Répliqua-t-il glacialement.

Le visage de la bambine s'émerveilla avant qu'elle ne devienne écarlate. Oh Merlin tout puissant… il ne comprenait absolument rien aux enfants. Pourquoi Potter lui avait-il demandé de venir le chercher? Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser mourir de faim? D'ailleurs, cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils se trouvaient dans cette chambre. Le Survivant n'allait pas tarder à y pénétrer, voulant s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas tué sa fille.

- Tu es… tu es celui que mon Papa aime. Murmura-t-elle. Tu as entendu mon souhait et tu es venu le réaliser.

- Non. Ton père ne m'aime pas, et je peux t'assurer que je ne ressens rien pour lui.

Hormis de la haine, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir cela. Les yeux émeraude se voilèrent brusquement de larmes alors que la petite reculait de plusieurs pas. Quoi encore? Avait-il parlé trop méchamment? Était-il censé lui mentir en lui disant que Potter et lui étaient liés par un amour incandescent? Cette simple idée lui donnait l'envie de vomir.

- Mais…. Maman a dit…

Il ne voulait certainement pas entendre parler de Ginevra Weasley. Pas quand la dernière image qu'il avait d'elle était la rousse, les jambes écartées, accueillant passionnément Potter en elle. Il déglutit avec peine avant de se redresser, ne désirant plus continuer cette conversation.

- Je n'ai pas faim. Tu peux aller déjeuner avec ton père.

Jessica leva des yeux étincelants dans sa direction avant de se résigner à partir, laissant Drago seul avec ses pensées. Dès qu'elle disparut, le blond se laissa choir sur le lit, les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas désiré ce qui était entrain de lui arriver. Mais… son cœur se serra douloureusement en se souvenant de ses parents, mais… Comment aurait-il fait pour ne pas venir à leur enterrement? Même s'ils avaient décidé qu'il n'avait plus aucune valeur. Même s'il les avait déçus… Ses parents étaient tout de même ses parents. Il commençait à peine à rêvasser que Potter pénétra violemment dans sa chambre, posant sur lui un regard peu amène.

- Allons voir Hermione.

L'ancien Serpentard ne pensa même pas à protester contre le ton désagréable, se contentant de se lever rapidement. Il espérait que Granger aurait des résultats à ses nombreuses questions. Il espérait qu'elle avait trouvé un contre-sort et qu'il pourrait enfin retourner dans son appartement. Il espérait ne plus jamais mettre les pieds en Angleterre… Bordel… espérait-il donc l'impossible. Potter tendit la main dans sa direction, et le blond ne put s'empêcher de la fixer comme s'il s'agissait d'un serpent à sonnette prêt à passer à l'attaque.

- Nous allons transplaner.

- Pourquoi ne pas, tout simplement, aller par la cheminée.

- Parce que.

De tout évidence, Potter n'avait aucune envie d'expliquer ses choix. Hé bien… qu'il aille se faire voir. Il n'allait certainement pas lui prendre la main. Il n'avait aucune envie de toucher Potter. Plus jamais.

- Je peux transplaner tout seul.

- Premièrement, nous savons, tous les deux, que tu ne peux pas. Deuxièmement, il s'agit d'un laboratoire secret du gouvernement. Tu ne peux pas en connaître l'adresse.

Les lèvres de Drago se pincèrent et il ne put que plisser des yeux.

- Où est Jessica? Demanda-t-il froidement. Tu ne peux pas la laisser toute seule

- Sa Grand-mère est dans le salon avec elle.

Molly Weasley. Excellent… juste… excellent. Il détestait vraiment ces crétins roux. De l'impatience commença à apparaitre dans les yeux de Potter, et Drago fut obligé de lui prendre la main. Un frisson lui traversa aussitôt l'épiderme, et il ne put s'empêcher de relever les yeux vers le brun. Celui-ci le regardait déjà, son regard indéchiffrable et le corps crispé. Puis, il finit par fermer les yeux, et Drago eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il se trouvait dans un bureau. Granger les attendait en faisant les cent pas, visiblement nerveuse et surexcitée.

- Malfoy!

Sa voix était bien trop aigue. Pourquoi sa voix était-elle aussi aigue? Drago fit un pas en arrière et ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en réalisant que sa main se trouvait toujours dans celle de Potter. Il la retira violemment, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Seigneur qu'il détestait Potter.

- Qu'as-tu découvert Granger? Demanda d'emblée le blond.

Il n'avait plus le temps pour toutes ces conneries. Il voulait repartir chez lui… Il voulait être libéré de son passé, comme il l'avait été pendant plusieurs années. Il ne voulait plus penser aux mangemorts ni à Potter. Surtout pas à Potter.

- Malfoy, je ne sais pas comment te le dire gentiment, alors je vais être brutalement honnête.

- Peu importe.

- Tu n'es pas un sorcier.

Le cœur de Drago remonta dans sa gorge alors qu'il reculait de quelques pas. Il dut se serrer les poings pour ne pas se mettre à trembler. De quoi parlait-elle? Il était un sorcier. Il avait toujours été un sorcier. Il était un sang-pur. Comment n'aurait-il pas été un sorcier?

- Granger, tu es folle. Mes parents…

- Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy étaient sorciers. Des sangs purs.

- **Exactement**! S'exclama Drago, triomphant.

- Tu as été adopté.

Le choc frappa le blond si intensément qu'il faillit tomber à la renverse. Il prit difficilement appui sur le mur, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il… Il n'avait pas été adopté. Il ne pouvait pas avoir été adopté. Il était… Il…

- Ils m'aimaient. Souffla l'ancien Serpentard.

- Malfoy, tu étais leur fils. Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'aviez pas le même ADN.

- Ferme-la.

Il ne pouvait empêcher les tremblements qui secouaient chaque partie de son être. Il… Il n'avait pas été adopté. Il ne pouvait pas avoir été adopté. Ils… Ils l'avaient élevé avec tellement d'amour. Son père lui caressant les cheveux, sa mère l'enlaçant… Ils l'avaient aimé… Ils l'avaient aimé… Et lui… Et lui qu'avait-il fait? Ils n'avaient pas été obligés de l'aimer. Il les avait trahi alors qu'il n'était qu'un étranger pour eux… Un étranger à qui ils avaient ouvert leur maison et leur cœur… Il… Il était parti… Il leur avait écrit une lettre… Il les avait trahi alors qu'ils lui avaient tout donné.

- Tu mens, Granger.

- J'ai… j'ai les papiers d'adoption Malfoy. Je suis désolée.

- Donne-les-moi.

Elle les lui tendit aussitôt et il les arracha sans ménagement de ses mains. Il en avait la preuve sous les yeux. Il avait la preuve de leur amour pour lui… alors qu'ils avaient eu le choix… Ils auraient pu le laisser dans l'orphelinat… Ils auraient pu ne pas lui donner cette vie… Ils l'avaient choisi et lui… lui qu'avait-il fait? Il se ressaisit avec beaucoup de difficultés, ayant presqu'oublié que Potter et Granger pouvaient voir chaque émotion qui apparaissait sur son visage.

- Malfoy… tu n'es pas un sorcier. Je ne sais ce que tu es…. mais tu ne fais partie d'aucune… d'aucune…

- Espèce que tu connais. Cracha le blond.

La brunette se mordit vivement la lèvre inférieure.

- Tu n'es pas un Veela, ni un loup-garou, ni un vampire, ni un géant… Je ne sais pas ce que tu es Malfoy, et je ne sais pas pourquoi ces mangemorts ont décidé de révéler tes véritables origines maintenant.

- Que m'ont-ils fait?

- Tes parents… ils t'avait lancé un sort qui te permettaient de passer pour un sorcier. Un sortilège très complexe qui a été créé uniquement pour toi… Un simple "finite incantatum" n'aurait pas suffi à le briser. Ces mangemorts savaient pertinemment ce qu'ils faisaient.

Cette phrase était adressée à Potter et non à lui. Un sortilège complexe… Ses parents avaient payé une fortune pour qu'il puisse avoir une enfance normale. Et lui? Et lui qu'avait-il fait de tout cela? Il était tombé amoureux de leur pire ennemi. Il les avait abandonné. Il avait hésité à venir à leurs funérailles.

- Je veux partir, Potter. Ordonna-t-il glacialement.

Merlin… Il ne fallait pas que sa voix craque. Il ne pouvait pas craquer. Il devait garder son calme… Sa contenance purement Malfoy… Même s'il n'était pas vraiment un Malfoy. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il était… qui il était… qu'est-ce que ces mangemorts voulaient de lui? Potter lui prit fermement le bras, et Drago ne se raidit même pas. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à Potter et à ses mains sur son corps.

- Est-ce qu'il y avait autre chose, Hermione? Demanda doucement l'ancien Griffondor.

- Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autres, je t'informerai dès que je trouverai autre chose.

- Merci.

Sans un mot de plus, Potter transplana directement dans sa chambre et l'aida à s'asseoir sur son lit. Croyait-il qu'il était un invalide? Croyait-il qu'il avait besoin de lui et de son support? Pensait-il sincèrement que Drago n'était pas assez fort pour supporter cette nouvelle?

- Malfoy…

- Va-t-en.

- Il étaient tes parents. Le sang ne veut rien dire.

- Et comment saurais-tu cela? Siffla le blond.

- Je t'ai parlé de ma famille moldue. Le sang ne veut rien dire… ce sont les sentiments qui vous lient qui sont importants.

- Va-t-en. Va-t-en. **Va-t-en**!

Potter mit un genoux au sol, se gardant bien de le toucher.

- Tu devrais avoir un peu de réconfort…

- À propos de quoi Potter? Qu'ils m'aient tout donné?

- Oui…

- Et moi? Qu'est-ce que je leur ai donné? J'ai été… j'ai été le pire fils sur cette foutue planète… Je leur ai donné de la peine et de la misère… Et je n'étais même pas leur enfant… Je n'étais même pas leur enfant…

Un tremblement le secoua violemment et il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne put que remercier Merlin lorsque Potter se décida enfin à sortir de sa chambre. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il les laissa librement couler sur son visage. Il ne pouvait même pas leur parler… Il ne pouvait même pas leur dire à quel il était désolé… Il… Il ne pouvait rien faire hormis pleurer… pleurer jusqu'à ce que cette tristesse disparaisse… si elle se décidait à disparaitre un jour…

()  
_Drago ne savait pas comment réagir à l'idée qu'il allait devoir partager un dortoir avec d'autres personnes que des Serpentards. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas rester dans son dortoir? Pourquoi devait-il aller dans celui des Serdaigles? Merlin qu'il détestait sa vie parfois. Il soupira de plus belle avant de se laisser choir sur un lit inconnu. Ses foutus elfes de maison avaient intérêt à avoir nettoyé ce lit de fond en comble! Il redressa brusquement la tête en voyant Potter pénétrer dans son nouveau dortoir. Un rougissement désagréable s'étendit sur ses joues et celui-ci s'élargit lorsque le Griffondor promena un regard incandescent sur sa personne. _

_- Malfoy… Je ne savais pas que nous allions coucher ensemble. Fit-il remarquer. _

_- Je… Nous allons partager un dortoir Potter! _

_- C'est ce que je dis. _

_- Non! Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit! _

_Le brun haussa nonchalamment les épaules avant de laisser tomber au sol sa valise. À sa grande surprise, il s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de parfaitement normal. _

_- Devrais-je avoir peur que tu m'attaques au beau milieu de la nuit? Demanda avec amusement le Survivant. _

_- Tais-toi au lieu de dire des choses aussi stupides. _

_- Peut-être est-ce toi qui devrais avoir peur que je t'attaques? _

_Drago se tourna doucement dans la direction du brun qui rougissait tout en essayant d'avoir l'air défiant. Est-ce qu'il flirtait avec lui? Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette pensée. Potter… Potter était hétérosexuel non? Et puis, il était le Survivant… Il ne devait pas comprendre les intentions du Griffondor. _

_- Est-ce que tu veux me faire crier toute la nuit? _

_L'intensité du feu qui s'alluma dans le regard de Potter le fit déglutir avec peine. À quoi jouait-il exactement? Potter n'était peut-être pas entrain de flirter, mais lui le faisait et c'était inacceptable!_

_- Arrête de jouer avec le feu Malfoy parce que je risque de te prendre au sérieux. _

_- Au sérieux? De quoi est-ce que tu parles? _

_- Ne joue pas à l'imbécile. _

_Et le regard que Potter lui lança fut suffisant pour lui faire réaliser ce qu'il avait essayé d'ignorer avec toutes ses forces. Merde alors… _

À suivre… 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message**: Cette prend en considération jusqu'au quatrième livre.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis heureuse de vous présenter ce nouveau chapitre bien qu'il ait mis un temps fou à venir (vivement les vacances d'été!). Merci pour vos belles reviews et à la prochaine!

**Chapitre 9**

Drago ignorait s'il arriverait un jour à se remettre de toutes ses émotions. Son cœur lui faisait si mal… Sa poitrine allait-elle exploser? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela? Il avait été un mauvais fils… une mauvaise personne… Merlin, il avait regretté d'être venu à l'enterrement de ses parents uniquement parce que cela lui compliquait la vie! Il était absolument dégoûtant… Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de dégoût pour lui-même. Il s'était senti idiot, trahi, ridicule, mais jamais dégoûté… Il n'avait pas eu tord de ne pas aller vers Voldemort. Même si une part de lui l'avait fait pour Potter, cela le répugnait de l'admettre, il l'avait surtout fait parce qu'il ne croyait pas en la supériorité des sorciers sur les autres créatures. Magiques ou non. Il ne voulait pas devenir un meurtrier. Il ne voulait pas lancer l'aveda kedavra sur d'innocentes personnes uniquement parce qu'elles n'étaient pas nées comme lui… Comme lui? Il se redressa lentement sur son lit, ne comprenant soudainement plus rien. Ses parents croyaient en la supériorité des sorciers, alors pourquoi l'avoir adopté lui? Ils devaient savoir quelle créature magique il était… Il devait avoir de la valeur… Peut-être même n'était-il pas humain. Peut-être était-il une création… une arme ultime… Un léger rire s'échappa de sa bouche à cette pensée. Se croyait-il dans un livre de science-fiction? Il n'était pas une création. Il n'était pas Frankenstein. Enfin, il l'espérait de tout son cœur. Il sortit alors de sa chambre, bien décidé à parler à Potter. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon, il eut le malheur de croiser le regard de Molly Weasley qui disait "au revoir" à sa petite fille avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Lorsque la vieille femme le vit, son sourire disparut aussitôt.

- Monsieur Malfoy. Souffla-t-elle froidement.

- Madame Weasley.

Il ignorait quoi lui dire, hormis cela. Après tout, ce n'était pas elle qu'il détestait, mais bien sa fille. Sa foutue fille qu'il haïssait avec toutes les fibres de son être.

- Bye Grand-maman. S'exclama Jessica. À bientôt!

Molly hocha paisiblement la tête avant de disparaître par la cheminée. Le blond se tourna alors vers Potter qui le fixait avec un intérêt mal dissimulé Quoi? Croyait-il qu'il allait s'ouvrir les veines? Certainement pas… surtout pas après avoir pensé à ce qu'il venait de penser. Il avait commencé à agir comme un Poufsouffle. Ses parents avaient adopté un être magique pour leur propre intérêt. Il avait sûrement un pouvoir qu'ils avaient eu l'intention d'utiliser quand le moment serait venu. Ou bien essayait-il de croire cela pour ignorer sa culpabilité? Peut-être était-ce les deux. Peut-être il y avait-il une part de vérité dans ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire à Potter.

- J'ai besoin de te parler. Déclara le blond. Seul à seul.

- Je vais dans ma chambre. Approuva Jessica avant de partir en courant.

Cette petite fille continuait à lui donner l'impression qu'elle était une petite souris qui allait disparaître dès qu'on lui donnerait l'occasion. Il s'approcha alors de Potter et se laissa choir sur le divan. Il détestait le brun, mais il ne voulait pas rester ici. Il devait collaborer.

- Je suis une créature magique. Commença Drago.

- Malfoy…

- Mes parents, qui croyaient en la supériorité absolue des sorciers, ont adopté une _créature magique_.

Les sourcils de Potter se froncèrent à leur tour et il s'assit sur un autre canapé. Tout cela semblait vraiment bizarre. Pourquoi les Malfoy l'avaient-ils adopté? Pourquoi les mangemorts ne l'avaient-ils pas tué? Pourquoi révéler ses origines?

- Voldemort est sur le point de perdre la guerre. Quand le combat final se fera entre lui et moi… je gagnerai.

- Tu es bien sur de toi Potter.

- Je sais ce que je suis. Je sais ce que je vaux.

Potter… Potter n'était plus le même. Il n'avait pas cette assurance lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Il avait changé… Seigneur, qu'il détestait ce type.

- Magnifique. Mais, à présent, quel est mon rôle dans toute cette histoire. Les mangemorts sont entrain de perdre la guerre… Je reviens en Angleterre, et ils font tout pour révéler mes origines, jusqu'à m'attaquer au grand jour. _**Pourquoi**_?

- Nous devons découvrir ce que tu es. Observa le brun.

- Effectivement Potter… et je pourrais enfin retourner chez moi. Loin d'ici.

- C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu, pas vrai? Être très loin d'ici.

Le ton glacial de Potter lui fit presque montrer les dents, mais il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Le brun pouvait bien le détester s'il le désirait. Il n'avait absolument rien fait pour mériter cette haine, mais lui… oh oui, il avait toutes les raisons du monde d'haïr Potter… À quel point l'ancien Griffondor était-il hypocrite? Il avait une fille, bon sang! Une enfant qui était la preuve vivante que le grand Harry Potter n'était qu'un enfoiré infidèle… et il osait le regarder de haut? Il s'en fichait… Comme il s'en fichait.

- Oui, Potter. Je voulais être loin d'ici. Avoir une nouvelle vie.

- Je te crois sans le moindre problème, Malfoy.

Le blond se redressa alors, passant une main hésitante dans sa chevelure blonde. Les yeux de Potter se fixèrent presque voracement sur sa main, et il ne put s'empêcher de plisser le nez. Pourquoi le regardait-il ainsi?

- Peux-tu sortir tes ailes? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Pourquoi faire?

Les yeux émeraude se posèrent durement sur sa personne et Drago soupira. Il portait une des nombreuses chemises de Potter et se résigna à la déboutonner. Le brun se contenta de détourner les yeux. Quoi? Maintenant il le dégoûtait tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas le regarder?

- Tu as déjà tout vu, Potter. Pas besoin de jouer à la vierge effarouchée.

Potter ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et Drago ferma les yeux afin de pouvoir se concentrer. Comment avait-il réussi à sortir ses ailes? Il voulait s'enfuir… À chaque fois que ses ailes se déployaient, c'était parce qu'il désirait ne plus se trouver à un endroit. Hé bien… c'était facile… Il ne voulait certainement pas être dans la maison de Potter… l'homme qui lui avait brisé le cœur sans se poser de question. Ses dents se crispèrent l'une contre l'autre et il sentit ses ailes se déployer dans son dos. Le Survivant se décida alors à se tourner dans sa direction. Il s'approcha alors de lui, fixant intensément ses ailes.

- Elles sont magnifiques.

- C'est trop gentil. Cracha Drago.

Le regard de braise le cloua au sol, métaphoriquement, lorsqu'il croisa le sien.

- Je n'ai jamais été un menteur Malfoy. Siffla le brun. Elles sont magnifiques. Tu es magnifique. Mais, la beauté ne veut rien dire. Je l'ai appris il y a plusieurs années.

Oh… Potter voulait vraiment jouer à ça? Il voulait vraiment agir comme si leur relation n'avait rien été d'autre qu'une question de beauté? Voulait-il lui faire croire qu'il avait oublié les longues discussions, les chicanes et les réconciliations? Voulait-il agir comme s'il avait été le pauvre humain qui avait été ensorcelé par la créature inconnue? Alors que c'est lui qui avait eu le cœur brisé?

- Ne joue pas à la victime Potter… Ce rôle ne te convient pas. Répliqua glacialement le blond.

- Il te convient bien mieux, pas vrai? Est-ce que c'est ça que tu t'es dit durant toutes ces années?

Il ne voulait pas parler de ça. Il ne voulait rien savoir de toute cette histoire. Il voulait simplement oublier. Était-ce trop demander?

- Pourquoi voulais-tu que je sortes mes ailes, Potter?

- Je voulais voir s'il y avait… une marque… quelque chose pour nous aider à savoir ce qui se passe.

- Alors, cherche.

Le "arrête de parler" était sous-entendu, mais si clairement entendu… Potter lui jeta un regard mauvais avant de s'approcher de lui. Drago eut la désagréable envie de s'énerver lorsqu'il dut lever la tête afin de pouvoir continuer à l'observer. Potter était encore plus grand que dans son souvenir… S'il continuait à s'approcher de lui… encore un pas de plus… Il frissonna malgré lui et essaya de se convaincre qu'il s'agissait du froid et de rien d'autre. L'une des mains de Potter se mit à se promener dans ses ailes et, malgré lui, Drago ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement de délice. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que le regard de Potter s'accrochait au sien. Le brun se mit alors à caresser ses ailes, et Drago ignorait s'il devait continuer de gémir ou bien hurler à Potter d'arrêter de le toucher. **Immédiatement**. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus haletante et il recula d'un pas. Comme s'il était possédé, Potter s'approcha de lui, sa main continuant à caresser ses ailes.

- Arrête, Potter. Souffla Drago.

- Je… J'essaye…

Il ne savait pas quoi faire… Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il devait faire disparaître ses ailes voilà tout. Il le savait intellectuellement, mais physiquement, il n'y arrivait pas. Son corps… Son corps attendait… Il ignorait ce qu'il attendait, mais il savait qu'il attendait quelque chose… et ce quelque chose avait un lien avec Potter. Merde alors… L'autre main du brun se faufila jusqu'à sa chevelure, l'obligeant à pencher la tête vers l'arrière. Il savait de quoi il avait l'air à cet instant… Il savait que les lèvres de Potter étaient à deux doigts de s'abattre sur les siennes. Et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'ils allaient arriver à s'arrêter à un simple baiser. Non! Il n'y allait pas avoir de baiser! À quoi pensait-il! Avec beaucoup de difficulté, il réussit à faire disparaitre ses ailes alors qu'il bondissait hors des bras du brun. La respiration de l'ancien Griffondor était lourde et saccadée, mais celle de Drago n'était nullement mieux.

- Je… Je vais aller dans ma chambre.

Il ne laissa même pas le temps à Potter de répondre avant de s'enfermer dans celle-ci. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide?

()()()

_Drago essayait vainement d'agir comme si rien n'avait changé en lui… Comment pouvait-il se convaincre de cela alors qu'il venait de persuader Joan Hilton qu'une fille de Serdaigle était éperdument amoureuse de lui et qu'il se devait de quitter leur dortoir pour essayer de la séduire? Comment pouvait-il agir innocemment quand, dès que Joan avait disparu, il s'était empressé d'enfiler une paire de short minuscule ainsi qu'un chandail un peu trop grand, mais qui montrait parfaitement la beauté de sa nuque? Et maintenant, il attendait Potter… Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il attendait Potter… Pour faire quoi? Il devenait cinglé… Il ne manquait plus qu'il allume des bougies… Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, considérant sincèrement le faire. Il se frappa alors violemment le front. Crétin… Crétin… __**Crétin**__! Il était sur le point d'aller se changer lorsqu'il entendit la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir. Il se coucha alors sur son lit, faisant bien attention à montrer ses longues jambes. Il eut le plaisir d'entendre Potter faire tomber son balai sur le sol et respirer un peu plus rapidement. _

_- Malfoy… Souffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais? _

_- De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Demanda innocemment le blond, se redressant langoureusement. _

_Enfin, il espérait qu'il se redressait langoureusement. Il espérait avoir l'air un minimum attirant. Potter s'approcha soudainement de lui, posant brusquement ses mains autour de son visage. _

_- Où est Joan? _

_- Partit pour la soirée. _

_- Nous sommes seuls. _

_- Et alors? _

_Il n'eut pas le temps d'élaborer que les lèvres du brun s'emparaient violemment des siennes. Normalement, Drago aurait probablement protesté. Il n'allait certainement pas accepter d'être embrassé comme un sauvage! Malheureusement, son cerveau était parti en vacance, et il se fichait bien que Potter l'embrassait comme un sauvage ou un gentleman. Tant que ses lèvres se trouvaient sur les siennes, tout allait pour le mieux. Le blond répondit passionnément au baiser, enfonçant férocement ses doigts dans la chevelure de jais de Potter, et lançant une prière silencieuse au ciel pour que, enfin, la passion qui semblait bouillonnée dans son ventre disparaisse pendant quelques secondes. Dès que Potter arrêta de l'embrasser, Drago se fit un plaisir de le pousser sur le lit, l'obligeant ainsi à s'asseoir. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour se mettre à califourchon sur ses hanches, tout en recommençant à l'embrassant. Les mains du brun semblaient vouloir le caresser partout. Passant de ses cheveux, à son dos, pour ensuite atterrir sur ses fesses. Drago n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. _

_- Je te veux tellement. Souffla Potter. _

_- Ne parle pas… Embrasse-moi… _

_- J'aimerais t'embrasser toute ma vie… _

_Le blond s'arrêta brusquement, fixant Potter comme s'il avait deux têtes. Les mains du Griffondor se trouvaient encore sur ses fesses, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. _

_- Sérieusement? Demanda-t-il d'une voix presque tremblante. _

_Potter rougit davantage avant d'hocher la tête. _

_- Crois-moi quand je te dis que tu rends mes hormones folles, Malfoy… Mais, j'aime aussi te parler… et quand tu souris… Merlin, mon cœur veut exploser dans ma poitrine. _

_Cette déclaration n'avait absolument rien de raffiner. Il n'y avait pas de poésie dans ses mots, et la voix de Potter était bien trop essoufflée, mais… Un énorme sourire se forma sur le visage de Drago avant qu'il n'enfouisse son visage contre le cou du Griffondor. _

_- D'accord… D'accord… _

_Le sourire du brun l'aveugla presque… Seigneur, il était convaincu d'être amoureux… d'un Griffondor… Il était vraiment cinglé. _

À suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message**: Cette prend en considération jusqu'au quatrième livre.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis si contente de pouvoir ENFIN vous annoncer que je recommencerai à écrire chaque semaine, puisque j'ai fini ma session à l'université! Je suis LIBRE! Je recommencerai aussi à répondre aux reviews ^^!

**Chapitre 10**

Drago essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre ce que ses parents avaient bine essayé d'accomplir en adoptant une créature magique. Un petit rire sans joie s'échappa de sa bouche en pensant ainsi. Une créature magique… _**Lui**_. Cela semblait si ironique que ça en devenait tragique. Comment pouvait-il être une créature magique alors qu'il avait passé la majorité de sa vie à les regarder de haut? Maintenant, il n'était pas mieux qu'un centaure ou encore un elfe de maison. En fait, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il était. Et s'il était, en réalité, le dernier de son espèce? Un frisson de terreur le traversa bien qu'il essayait vaillamment de garder un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Le dernier… Comment pouvait-il vivre dans un monde où il était le dernier de son espèce? Était-ce pour cela que ses parents avaient décidé de l'adopter? Parce qu'il avait un pouvoir particulier et qu'il était le seul à encore posséder cette magie? Quelle idée grotesque… Pour l'instant, il n'avait que de stupides ailes blanches qui apparaissaient lorsqu'il désirait fuir. Comme un lâche. Comme d'habitude. Quelqu'un cogna doucement à la porte et il crut s'entendre grogner une réponse. Il n'osait pas revenir face à face avec Potter. Surtout pas après le moment qu'ils avaient partagé. Il détestait ce type. Il l'avait trompé sans la moindre gêne avec Ginevra Weasley. Ses poings se crispèrent à cette pensée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant la petite tête de Jessica Potter. La petite fille rentra, visiblement avec énormément d'hésitation, dans sa chambre et se mit à triturer l'une de ses mèches de cheveux. Oh bordel… Pourquoi lui? N'avait-il pas déjà subi suffisamment de tourment pour une journée?

- Tu as dit… Tu as dit que tu étais Drago Malfoy.

Le blond eut un léger tic à l'œil avant d'hocher rageusement la tête. Il n'avait pas l'envie d'écouter cette enfant délirée sur l'amour que Potter lui portait. Le Survivant n'aimait certainement pas un stupide ancien Serpentard qui n'avait rien trouver de mieux à faire que de lui offrir son cœur. En fait, il n'avait aucune raison d'être fâché contre Potter. Il avait demandé au brun de lui piétiner le cœur en le lui offrant sans la moindre méfiance. Ses parents en auraient eu des frissons d'horreur. Il n'avait certainement pas été élevé pour être aussi naïf.

- Maman m'a dit que Papa t'aimait.

- Ta mère avait visiblement tord.

Le regard de la petite fille sembla s'assombrir sous une tristesse presque inexplicable et Drago fut tenté de se masser la tête. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter cette conversation. Et il n'avait rien fait pour faire croire à cette enfant qu'il était l'amour du fameux Harry Potter. Il l'avait baisé voilà. Littéralement et figurativement.

- Maman ne ment jamais! Protesta Jessica. Elle m'a dit que tu étais spécial! Et c'est vrai! Tu as des ailes!

- J'ai des ailes parce que je suis bizarre.

- Non, tu as des ailes parce que tu es un ange! Un ange qui va sauver mon papa!

Était-il vraiment entrain d'argumenter avec une enfant aussi haute que trois pommes? D'accord, il exagérait, puisqu'elle avait déjà 7 ans… mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il argumentait avec une personne qui n'avait pas les capacités intellectuelles pour l'impressionner ou le laisser bouche bée.

- Je ne suis pas un ange et je ne vais pas sauver ton père.

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas dire que Potter n'allait pas le sauver. Quelle plaie! Pourquoi ce type devait-il toujours jouer au héros? Il avait même le physique de l'emploi. Surtout maintenant… Il n'était pas aussi musclé lorsqu'il était jeune et ses yeux n'étaient pas aussi froids… comme de la glace… quel genre de carapace pouvait-il bien avoir autour de son cœur pour agir de la sorte? Bordel… Pourquoi pensait-il à cela? Il se fichait bien de la carapace autour du cœur de Potter. Le brun pouvait sauter en bas d'un pont pour tout ce qu'il en avait à faire…

- Maman m'a dit que Papa ne l'a jamais aimé…

- Il l'a visiblement aimé, puisque tu es née.

Et n'était-ce pas la chose la plus dégoûtante qu'il n'est jamais pensé de sa vie? Potter avait aimé cette foutue Ginevra Weasley… Il l'avait suffisamment aimé pour lui faire un enfant et la fiancer. Il ignorait s'ils s'étaient mariés… et il s'en fichait. Cette histoire ne le concernait plus du tout. Il voulait, simplement, retourner à son ancienne vie. Dans son ancien appartement avec son ancien emploi. Loin… très loin de yeux émeraude. De deux paires de yeux émeraude.

- C'était juste du sexe.

Si Drago avait été entrain de boire quelque chose, probablement qu'il se serait étouffé à cette seconde. Cette petite fille venait de parler… de **sexe**? Comprenait-elle-même de quoi il s'agissait? Son magnifique regard le fixait comme si elle n'avait rien dit d'étrange et pourtant… Potter n'aurait jamais dit le mot "sexe" devant sa fille. Merde! Il était bien trop pudique pour avoir un tel langage. Il n'était nullement pudique dans ses actions par contre, s'il devait se souvenir adéquatement de ses mouvements de rein à l'intérieur de cette chère Ginevra Weasley. Ses dents se crispèrent l'une contre l'autre et il jeta un regard noir à Jessica.

- Pour faire cette… action… il faut avoir de l'amour.

- Maman a dit que non.

- Pourquoi ta mère te parlait-elle de ça?

- Pour que je comprenne pourquoi Papa et elle n'était plus ensemble.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Ginevra Weasley avait parlé de "sexe" devant sa fille… Il ignorait s'il devait être choquée ou impressionnée. Aucun des deux, puisqu'il se foutait éperdument de cette fichue rouquine.

- Papa t'aime, et tu aimes Papa.

- Tu te trompes, petite fille.

Tristement, il ne pouvait pas dire n'avoir jamais aimé Harry Potter… mais il pouvait affirmer sans la moindre hésitation qu'il ne referait jamais la même erreur. Quel était le dicton déjà? _Trompe-moi une fois, la honte te revient. Trompe-moi deux fois, le honte me revient_. Il n'était pas question qu'il éprouve la moindre honte. Il voulait avoir la paix tout simplement. Il voulait ravoir sa vie normale.

- Je sais la vérité. Maman a toujours raison.

- Je ne veux pas entendre parler de ta mère. En fait, je ne veux plus t'entendre parler. Dehors.

Les yeux verts se remplirent d'eau et Drago dut se faire violence pour ne pas s'énerver. Pourquoi voulait-elle pleurer à présent? Si quelqu'un avait mérité d'éclater en larmes, ça devrait être lui. N'avait-il pas déjà eu assez de choc en moins d'une semaine? Il ne méritait pas de devoir parler à une petite file qui était aussi tête de mule que son crétin de père. Comme dans un mauvais film, Potter décida de pénétrer dans sa chambre au moment où Jessica était sur le point de se jeter au sol et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Le Survivant ne fit que jeter un regard inquisiteur en direction de sa fille, pour lui montrer aussitôt les dents. Le blond aurait bien voulu les envoyer promener, mais il avait le pressentiment que Potter ne l'écouterait pas et se contenterait de lui faire un sermon qu'il n'oublierait pas de si tôt.

- Dis-lui ce que tu viens de me dire. Ordonna-t-il calmement à Jessica.

Les deux regards émeraude se croisèrent et Jessica renifla pitoyablement.

- Tu l'aime Papa! Et il t'aime.

Une étrange lueur traversa les yeux de Potter avant qu'il ne se mette à genoux devant sa fille. Une part de Drago n'arrivait pas véritablement à reconnaître le garçon à qui il avait donné sa virginité. Ce nouvel Harry Potter était froid et intransigeant, alors que l'ancien était timide et émotif… Mais, à cet seconde… il pouvait reconnaître cette ancienne version de son ex-amant… Quelle horreur…

- Jessica, l'amour est un sentiment compliqué.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'il vient et il part.

- Pourquoi?

Oh Merlin… Il n'allait pas vraiment assister à une séance de "pourquoi". Il détestait les "pourquoi". Ses yeux se posèrent durement sur la petite fille qui refusait de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Il avait toujours détesté lorsque ses parents faisaient semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il disait.

- Regarde petite morveuse. Finit-il par cracher. Ton père est un enfoiré et je ne veux pas de lui.

La bouche de Potter dégringola tandis que Jessica le regardait comme s'il avait trois têtes. Quoi encore? Alors Ginevra Weasley pouvait parler de "sexe", mais lui ne pouvait pas dire la vérité? Où était le manuel qui expliquait comment parler à ces êtres miniatures? De toute façon, il n'avait pas le temps de lire un manuel pour comprendre le cerveau d'un enfant dont il se fichait éperdument.

- Malfoy! Vociféra Potter.

- Quoi? Weasley lui parle de "sexe" et tu oses crier sur moi?

Le regard plein de perplexité du brun le fit, brusquement, éclater de rire. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se trouvait dans une situation aussi ridicule. Potter le fixait comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il était une femme et sa fille le regardait comme s'il était la réincarnation d'une célébrité. Il n'avait pas le temps de discuter avec eux… Il devait découvrir qui il était et non se demander quel mot était approprié à dire à un enfant de 7 ans.

- Ginny a parlé de… Bégaya misérablement Potter, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire. _**Pourquoi**_?!

- Pour expliquer votre séparation. Pas que cela me regarde, bien évidemment, mais ta fille a senti le besoin de tout m'expliquer.

Potter ne semblait pas savoir où se mettre et Drago, pour une fois, ne pouvait que se sentir empathique envers lui. Sa fille avait décidé que son pire ennemi était l'amour de sa vie, et son ex-fiancée semblait d'accord. Il allait vraiment devoir étrangler cette foutue Ginevra lorsqu'il la reverrait. Dans plusieurs années. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être en sa compagnie pour l'instant.

- Jessica… Commença Potter.

- Je dois partir…

- Je te rejoindrais dans quelques minutes. De toute façon, "Bob l'éponge carré" commence dans quelques minutes.

La petite fille hocha sa tête brune avant de lui envoyer un regard intransigeant et de partir en courant. Il posa un regard ennuyé sur Potter qui le fixait comme s'il ne savait ni quoi dire ni comment agir, ce qui était assez pathétique. N'était-il pas le grand Harry Potter? Pourquoi le fixait-il de cette façon?

- Quoi?

- Je ne t'aime pas. Déclara-t-il d'emblée.

Malgré lui, Drago sentit quelque chose de désagréable lui pincer le cœur et fronça les sourcils.

- Bien évidemment que tu ne m'aimes pas Potter. Nous avons couché ensemble il y a de cela quelques années, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il y avait des sentiments entre nous.

Le regard de Potter s'assombrit, et Drago ne put que se demander s'il avait l'intention de l'étrangler avant de partir hors de sa chambre. Il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter et il n'avait pas la moindre magie pour se défendre. Potter pouvait bien faire ce qu'il désirait. Cet enfoiré… Les lèvres de l'ancien Griffondor se crispèrent avant de se détendre.

- Je pense toujours que tu es… beau, alors cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi mon regard s'attarde sur toi… quelques fois.

- Est-ce que je suis censé être flatté? Demanda glacialement Drago.

- Non, mais si nous finissons par coucher ensemble, cela ne voudra rien dire. Je voulais simplement te prévenir.

- Merci pour l'attention, mais elle est complètement inutile. Je ne coucherai jamais plus avec toi. J'ai appris ma leçon.

- Quelle leçon? Siffla Potter.

- La baise est un art que tu ne maîtrises pas, voilà tout. Il n'y a pas de honte à cela.

Potter fit un pas dans sa direction avant de s'arrêter. Malgré lui, Drago sentit son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'il s'obligeait à garder un visage impassible.

- Si je te veux, je t'aurai. Affirma sans problème Potter. Au revoir.

Et il partit sans lui laisser la chance de répliquer. L'enfoiré…

À suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message**: Cette prend en considération jusqu'au quatrième livre.

**Message de l'auteur** : Oh mon Dieu… quelle bonheur… Je peux écrire DEUX CHAPITRES dans une semaine (pleure de joie). Cette année a été si horrible avec l'université et mes deux emplois (fatigue extrême beurk), mais maintenant je n'ai qu'un seul travail (besoin de repos avant de faire une crise de nerfs). Alors me voici de retour pour vous jouer des mauvais tours! (J'ai trop regardé Pokémon sérieusement…)

**Chapitre 11**

Un frisson glacé traversa l'épiderme de Drago alors qu'Angelina Johnson le fixait froidement. Il n'osait pas regarder les photos que Potter observait depuis plusieurs minutes. Il n'osait pas relire la lettre qui se trouvait devant lui. En fait, c'est à peine s'il osait respirer. Il voulait retourner chez lui… Il voulait retourner chez lui… Il n'était pas prêt à tout cela. Il n'était pas prêt à la guerre… à aucune guerre.

- Nous ne pouvons pas le donner. déclara d'emblée Potter. Nous ne pouvons pas leur permettre d'avoir une arme contre nous.

Encore une fois, Drago frissonna en entendant ses paroles. Alors, il ne méritait pas d'être protégé parce qu'il était un être vivant, mais bien parce qu'il était une arme. Malgré lui, son regard se posa sur la photos des trois corps mutilés… et sur la lettre qui les accompagnait.

_Rendez nous Drago Malfoy ou il y aura d'autres morts._

Ils étaient malades… ou complètement désespérés… Comment pouvaient-ils faire une chose pareille juste pour le posséder? Comme s'il n'était qu'un jouet… un chien… C'est vrai… Il n'était pas humain. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il était. Une créature capable de parler la langue des hommes de toute évidence. Il ne savait rien sur lui-même. Il ne savait même pas s'il grandissait comme les humains ou s'il était Immortel. Il ressemblait aux sorciers, sans véritablement l'être. Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses genoux à cette pensée. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas seulement des ailes. Les mangemorts ne seraient pas aller aussi loin si son seul pouvoir avait été de pouvoir s'envoler vers les cieux.

- Monsieur Malfoy, vous n'avez jamais porté la marque des ténèbres et vous êtes un citoyen d'Angleterre. Nous ferons tout ce qui est possible pour vous protéger. Le rassura Angelina.

Pourquoi n'était-il nullement rassuré? Combien de temps cela prendrait-il pour que les personnes du Ministère commencent à dire que la vie d'une créature était moins importante que celle d'un sorcier? Bordel… le pire dans tout cela était qu'il n'avait nulle part ou s'enfuir. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour prendre ses jambes à son cou. Après tout, les mangemorts, bien qu'assez affaiblis, avaient encore assez de pouvoir et de disciples pour le retrouver s'ils apprenaient qu'il avait échappé à Harry Potter.

- Sans oublier que nous savons pertinemment qu'ils veulent t'utiliser pour une raison qui ne dit rien qui vaille… Nous ne les laisserons pas mettre la main sur ton pouvoir.

Drago était extrêmement tenté de faire un magnifique doigt d'honneur à Potter, s'il n'avait pas été aussi occupé à essayer d'éviter de regarder les victimes des mangemorts. Il ne pouvait… Il ne savait pas quoi faire… Il n'était pas censé avoir ce genre de destinée! Ses parents ne l'avaient pas élevé pour cela! Non… ils l'avaient élevé pour qu'ils deviennent le parfait futur mangemort, mais lui avait gâché leur plan en tombant amoureux d'Harry Potter et en décidant de s'enfuir comme un lâche. Il se mordit férocement la lèvre et ne put s'empêcher de se lever, tel un ressort.

- Pouvons-nous partir? Demanda-t-il glacialement.

- Oui, nous voulions simplement discuter de cela avec vous et Monsieur Potter. Soyez vigilants.

Drago hocha la tête avant de partir comme s'il avait une armée de mangemorts derrière lui. Sans la moindre difficulté, Potter le rattrapa et se saisit de son bras pour l'arrêter dans son élan. Drago ne put que lui lancer un regard mauvais avant de tirer violemment sur son bras captif.

- Laisse-moi! Cracha-t-il.

- Pourquoi es-tu **encore** fâché? Siffla Potter tout aussi agressivement.

- Suis-je en colère? Désolé, il s'agit de mon visage normal dès que je me trouve en ta présence.

Les yeux de Potter se plissèrent en deux fentes émeraude et Drago ne put s'empêcher de frissonner légèrement. Il se détesterait éternellement pour l'effet que le brun ne cessait d'avoir sur lui. Ne pouvait-il pas arrêter d'être attiré par lui? Ne pouvait-il pas… Il commençait en avoir sincèrement marre de se plaindre tout le temps.

- C'est quoi ton problème?

- Excuse-moi. Est-ce que je suis entrain de perdre de ma valeur en me mettant en colère?

Il se mit alors à marcher aux pas de charge vers la cheminée et jeta rageusement une poignée de poudre dans celle-ci afin de pouvoir retourner dans la maison de Potter. Il se ferait un plaisir de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et d'oublier jusqu'à l'existence de ce connard. Dès qu'il fut dans la maison du Survivant, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et se fit un devoir de claquer violemment la porte. Il n'eut aucune surprise lorsque Potter pénétra, à son tour, dans sa chambre et le fusilla méchamment du regard. Devait-il être heureux que Jessica se trouvait chez sa Grand-mère en ce moment? Oui… la pauvre petite ne méritait pas de voir l'assassinat de son débile de père. Même si elle était aussi folle que lui, elle ne méritait pas de perdre son fragile équilibre mental.

- D'accord… C'est quoi ton problème? Siffla Potter. **Encore**.

- Mon problème est que je sui ici, avec toi, alors que je pourrais être n'importe où d'autre!

- Je suis le plus apte à te protéger! Est-ce que tu réalises ta situation? Les mangemorts ont **tué** pour t'avoir!

- Oui… c'est vrai… Après tout, je suis l'arme suprême!

Il poussa alors violemment Potter au milieu de la poitrine et montra les dents lorsque celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un poil. Comme il détestait ce type… Il le poussa alors une nouvelle fois et faillit grogner lorsque le brun se saisit violemment de ses bras, l'arrêtant dans son élan.

- Arrête. Ordonna-t-il.

- Pour qui te prends-tu? Je ne mérite pas de vivre, c'est ça? J'ai le droit d'être protégé seulement parce que je suis **utile**!?

- Tu es vraiment idiot! Alors quoi? Tu croyais que le Ministère allait accepter de te protéger parce que "_tu es un citoyen d'Angleterre_"? Singea Potter. Si tu n'avais été qu'un sorcier… en plus un sorcier portant le nom de _Malfoy_… Il aurait discrètement fait l'échange et qui t'aurait réclamé? Qui aurait demandé des comptes à ton sujet? Tu n'as pas de famille ni d'amis ici! Arrête d'être aussi obtus et imbus de toi-même et **réfléchis**!

Drago essaya vaillamment de retenir sa colère et il dut se faire violence pour ignorer les battements erratiques de son cœur.

- Alors je suis censé croire que tu voulais me protéger en disant ça? Siffla-t-il.

- Tu peux croire ce que tu veux. Tu crois toujours ce que tu veux de toute façon.

Hé bien voilà. Potter avait toujours le don de ranimer sa colère. Il croyait toujours ce qu'il voulait? C'était bien vrai! Après tout, il avait voulu croire que cet enfoiré était amoureux de lui et qu'il voulait faire sa vie avec lui! À quel point pouvait-il donc être stupide?

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges Potter. S'énerva-t-il. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de toi et je ne commencerai certainement pas maintenant!

- Ouais… C'est bien vrai que tu n'as jamais eu besoin de moi. Le grand Drago Angelus Malfoy n'a besoin de personne de toute façon!

La voix de Potter devenait de plus en plus agressive alors que ses mains remontaient le long de ses bras pour s'arrêter sur ses épaules. Allait-il commencer à le secouer comme un prunier? Drago n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à sortir ses ailes et à l'assommer avec celles-ci.

- Le Grand Drago Angelus Malfoy n'a pas besoin d'amour, d'amitié ou de tendresse. Poursuivit-il haineusement. Alors, pourquoi être sorti avec moi, hein!?

Les yeux du blond se plissèrent dangereusement alors qu'il regardait Potter droit dans les yeux. Pensait-il donc qu'il lui faisait peur? Il n'avait peut-être plus le moindre pouvoir magique, mais il connaissait ce crétin. Et il savait pertinemment que l'ancien Griffondor n'utiliserait jamais la force physique contre lui.

- Pour le sexe, bien évidemment. Fit remarquer nonchalamment Drago. Pour quelles autres raisons, franchement.

La bouche de Potter se tordit en une grimace de colère alors que ses mains se resserraient autour de ses épaules jusqu'à lui faire mal.

- Le sexe… Siffla Potter. Toute cette merde… pour du sexe?

- Quelle merde? Ne me dis pas que tu as fait l'idiotie de t'attacher Potter? Cela serait pitoyable… Ah… Être pitoyable est tout à fait dans tes cordes. Je retire ce que j'ai dit.

Pour insulter davantage le brun, Drago leva la main et lui tapota la joue comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant.

- D'accord. Déclara soudainement Potter.

Avant que le blond ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il se trouvait sur le lit, les lèvres de Potter fermement sur les siennes. C'était quoi cette… Il s'apprêtait à lui asséner un violent coup de poing lorsque l'ancien Griffondor faufila sa langue dans sa bouche et son cerveau décida de prendre un congé. Bordel de… Ses mains s'enfouirent dans la chevelure ébouriffée de Potter alors que ses jambes s'enroulaient fermement autour de ses hanches. Potter ne perdit pas de temps et enserra ses fesses, ramenant son bassin contre le sien.

Drago ne put que gémir davantage en sentant l'érection du brun contre la sienne. Merde… Merde… Merde! Mais qu'était-il entrain de faire? Il n'allait certainement pas s'envoyer en l'air avec Potter après tout le mal que ce type lui avait fait! Il l'avait trompé avec Ginevra Weasley! Il lui avait fait croire qu'il l'aimait pour lui recracher cet amour à la figure! Et il avait un de ses coups de reins… Le blond dégagea sa bouche de celle de Potter, mais le seul son qui traversa ses lèvres fut un gémissement qui sembla résonner dans toute la pièce. Les lèvres de Potter se mirent à dévorer sa nuque et Drago se fit un devoir de se battre contre les boutons de la chemise du brun. Il avait besoin de le voir nu dans les trois prochaines secondes ou il risquait de perdre la raison. Leur hanche ne cessait de se frotter l'une contre l'autre et Drago ne pouvait arrêter de pousser des petits cris. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas baiser? Il ne voulait même pas y penser. La seule chose qui comptait était l'homme qui couvrait sa nuque de baisers brulants et dont il venait de défaire le dernier bouton.

Ses mains se mirent à caresser voluptueusement chaque muscle qui se trouvait sur le corps de Potter. Son corps semblait encore plus fantastique qu'auparavant. Les muscles étaient plus développés, la peau plus dorée… Il voulait le dévorer… Les lèvres de Potter se posèrent, à nouveau sur les siennes, alors que ses mains continuaient à masser ses fesses, comme s'il ne pouvait arrêter de les bouger sur cette partie de son corps. Soudainement, Potter releva les hanches et arrête de l'embrasser. Sa respiration était haletante alors que ses yeux semblaient vouloir lui brûler l'âme.

- Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas… Bordel!

Avant que Drago ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Potter partit de la pièce en claquant la porte. C'était quoi cette merde!? Il lui sautait dessus pour ensuite… Le blond se redressa d'un coup en réalisant ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait failli coucher avec Harry Potter. Oh bordel…

À suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message**: Cette prend en considération jusqu'au quatrième livre.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! Alors pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte sur fanfiction et qui désirent que je réponde à leur review, vous devez me donner votre adresse courriel ^^!

**Chapitre 12**

_Drago était couché dans un rond de lumière et il ne pouvait pas bouger. Étrangement, le fait de se trouver immobiliser ne lui faisait nullement peur. Au contraire, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi paisible de toute sa vie. Il faisait chaud ici, et il n'y avait pas de douleur. Une main douce se promener sur son visage et il ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Il savait qui était cette personne. Il ne connaissait peut-être pas son nom ni même son visage, amis son cœur la connaissait. _

_- Je te sens… tu es si proche et si loin en même temps… Murmura la voix doucereuse dans une langue qu'il comprenait parfaitement. _

_Le blond aurait voulu lui dire qu'il ne se trouvait pas loin… qu'il n'était qu'à quelques pas… qu'à quelques secondes… qu'ils seraient bientôt réunis pour la vie. Que leur âme était lié par un fil invisible qu'il pouvait sentir au plus profond de ses entrailles. _

_- Tu sais qui je suis, n'est-ce pas? _

_Il aurait voulu hocher la tête, ah et puis! Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle pouvait lire ce qui se trouvait dans son cœur et dans son âme. Elle pouvait lire ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même. _

_- Ouvre les yeux, cœur de mon cœur… sang de mon sang… _

_Il ne put que lui obéir difficilement et fut ébloui par une lumière si vive qu'il aurait grimacé s'il ne s'était pas senti en si parfaite sérénité. Sa vue s'ajusta à cette lumière incandescente et il ne put que faire un sourire un peu niais en apercevant une personne, qui aurait très bien pu être un homme ou une femme, qui le regardait avec des larmes dans les yeux. _

_- Tu es bien vivant… Tu n'es pas une illusion… sang de mon sang… _

_Il aurait voulu l'appeler et lui parler. Cette personne aux cheveux d'un blond encore plus pâles que les siens… Les yeux gris le fixaient avec tant de bonheur et de tristesse qu'il en serait devenu bouche bée s'il avait pu bouger sa bouche. _

_- Je croyais que tu étais mort… disparu… avant même que tu puisses m'appeler… sang de mon sang… _

_La personne posa alors délicatement ses lèvres sur son front et, malgré lui, Drago sentit une larme silencieuse coulée sur sa joue. Il connaissait cette personne. Il ignorait pour quelle raison il la connaissait, mais c'était un fait. La mystérieuse personne aux cheveux blonds déploya alors des ailes d'un blanc pur et son sourire s'agrandit. _

_- Nous viendrons te chercher… sang de mon sang… Nous serons à nouveau réunis. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul. Ceux qui t'ont enlevé à nous serons sévèrement punis. Nous les tuerons tous. Ces sorciers qui te gardent enfermer alors que ton sang est le plus pur d'entre tous. _

_Le visage de la personne dont il ne connaissait rien se figea sous la rage et même ses ailes semblèrent s'agiter. _

_- Élevé par des êtres si inférieurs… Quelle supplice pour toi sang de mon sang… _

_Le bien-être de Drago commençait à disparaître tandis qu'il essayait vainement de parler. Être inférieur? Les sorciers n'étaient certainement pas des êtres inférieurs! Et il n'avait pas souffert le martyre à cause de ses parents! Ils l'avaient mis dans une situation impossible avec leur allégeance à un fou, mais il ne pouvait pas effacer les bons souvenirs… _

_- Ne t'agite pas. Nous viendrons bientôt te chercher… et nous te ramènerons vers les tiens… et nous tuerons ceux qui ont osé nous insulter de la sorte. _

Drago ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa de son lit comme un ressort. Un… rêve? Il faillit pousser un cri en réalisant que tout autour de lui se trouvaient des plumes d'une blancheur d'albâtre. Il se releva d'un coup et jeta un coup d'œil sur son chandail. Il… Il n'avait pas de trous dans son chandail ce qui voulait dire que ses ailes n'étaient pas sorties… alors pourquoi… Il sortit comme un boulet de sa chambre et n'hésita pas à pénétrer dans celle de Potter. Avant même qu'il ne puisse parler, le brun tendait vers lui sa baguette, le regard alarmé. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il ne s'agissait que de lui, il soupira bruyamment avant de passer une main énervée sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-il, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Potter. Je pense… Je pense que je ne suis pas le seul de mon espèce.

Potter se leva alors de son lit et Drago dut se faire violence pour ne pas remarquer son torse nu. Il n'avait aucune envie de penser au baiser fougueux que Potter et lui avaient échangé il y a de cela une semaine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- J'ai fait un rêve… Dans ce rêve, je rencontrais une personne qui… qui me ressemblait énormément!

- Il s'agissait d'un rêve Malfoy.

- Tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque combien les rêves peuvent être véridiques! S'exclama Drago. Cette personne avait des ailes.

- D'accord…

- Et il y a pleins de plumes sur mon lit et elles ne proviennent pas de moi!

Cette fois-ci, le regard de Potter sembla s'acérer et il se mit à marcher aux pas de charge jusqu'à la chambre de Drago. Le blond déglutit avec peine lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant un lit vide de plumes. Les yeux émeraude se posèrent sur lui alors qu'il blêmissait.

- Je te jure qu'il y avait des plumes Potter. Souffla-t-il.

- D'accord.

Il ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissait au brun de ne pas avoir eu un ton condescendant. Il avait fait un rêve bizarre et maintenant il délirait voilà tout… Non! Il avait vu cette personne! Il avait senti sa présence! Et elle allait arriver… elle sentait sa présence et elle arrivait en Angleterre…

- Cette personne dit que je me suis fait kidnapper dans mon enfant. Poursuivit Drago.

- Je vois.

- Et elle pense que je suis enfermé en ce moment! Au début, elle pensait que j'étais mort et maintenant elle pense que je suis enfermé! Captif! Et ça la met folle de rage!

Les sourcils de Potter se froncèrent davantage alors qu'il croisait les bras sur sa poitrine. Comment… cette personne avait cru qu'il était mort, alors qui avait bien pu lui dire qu'il était vivant? Et pourquoi? Pourquoi lui dire qu'il était vivant et prisonnier des sorciers?

- Je ne sais pas ce que je suis Potter… mais nous devons le découvrir… le plus vite possible… Cette personne va venir me chercher… Elle pense que je… que je n'appartiens pas au monde sorcier.

Une part de lui avait envie de se recroqueviller sur lui-même et de se mettre à trembler. Il ne voulait pas ça… Il ne voulait pas être cette personne qui ne savait même pas de quelle espèce elle faisait partie… Pourquoi l'avoir kidnappé? Pourquoi avoir appelé ces personnes pour qu'elles viennent le chercher? Une minute…

- Cette personne ne viendra pas seule. Affirma Drago.

- Comment le sais-tu?

- Parce qu'elle a dit "_**nous**_ viendrons te chercher".

Il ne pouvait que se demander pourquoi… Il devait s'agir des mangemorts… Le Seigneur des ténèbres avait prévenu cette personne de son existence, alors que c'était lui qui l'avait enlevé en premier lieu. Il semblait… Il semblait important pour cette personne… et lui avait l'intime conviction qu'il la connaissait.

- Qui crois-tu que cette personne soit, pour toi? Demanda doucement Potter, le regardant comme s'il allait craquer à tout moment.

- Je… Je ne suis pas…

Il savait qui cette personne était et ne voulait, tout simplement, pas l'admettre. Il l'avait senti dès qu'elle l'avait touché… Il l'avait senti dans ses veines, mais c'était ridicule. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il sentir un lien dans ses veines? Aucun sorcier… mais il n'était plus un sorcier, n'est-ce pas?

- Je crois… Je crois qu'il s'agissait de ma mère… ou de mon père…

- Tu ne sais pas s'il s'agit d'un homme ou d'une femme.

- Cette personne était… très belle… mais, elle ne semblait pas avoir de poitrine… et tu as vu mon visage, pas vrai?

Le regard de Potter s'arrêta, quelques secondes, sur son visage et Drago dut se faire violence pour ne pas rougir. Ils n'auraient jamais dû s'embrasser… Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Potter l'embrasser de la sorte… sentir son corps contre le sien… ses hanches au-dessus des siennes… Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure afin de reprendre ses esprits.

- Oui, je vois ton visage. Donc, il s'agit d'un de tes parents, c'est bien ça? Alors quoi? Toute ta famille va nous rendre visite?

- Je… Je n'en sais rien… Mais, mon parent est en _**colère**_.

Probablement que ce mot était trop faible…

- Voldemort est sur le point de perdre la guerre. Commença Potter. Alors, pourquoi révéler ton existence à ta famille maintenant? Pour qu'elle l'attaque? Ce serait ridicule.

- Cette personne pensait que j'étais enfermé… _**en ce moment**_.

Potter ne semblait pas comprendre où il voulait en venir alors qu'un frisson d'effroi le traversait.

- Et si… mon parent pensait que les personnes qui m'ont kidnappé… étaient le Ministère? Et si le Seigneur des ténèbres lui proposait de l'aider à me "sauver" en échange de son aide dans cette guerre?

- Tu fais partie d'une espèce dont nous n'avons jamais entendu parler. Vous ne pouvez pas être si nombreux que cela pour pouvoir passer en-dessous du radar. À quel point êtes-vous donc puissants pour pouvoir faire une différence dans cette guerre?

Drago déglutit avec peine tout en secouant la tête. Il ne se sentait pas puissant. Il ne s'était jamais trouvé faible, mais de là à être une entité si puissante que même Harry Potter devrait avoir peur. Il y avait de quoi rire. Soudainement, Potter enroula un de ses bras autour de sa taille, plaquant ainsi son torse contre son dos, avant de se servir de son autre main pour plaquer un couteau contre sa gorge.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? S'énerva Drago.

- Défends-toi.

- C'est ridicule!

Pensait-il qu'il pouvait vraiment prendre au sérieux Harry Potter? Peu importe à quel point l'ancien Griffondor était un enfoiré, il ne lui avait jamais fait le moindre mal physiquement et il n'allait certainement pas commencer maintenant.

- Tu devrais peut-être me menacer un peu plus. Poursuivit le blond. Peut-être me dire que tu vas me découper en rondelles si je refuse de coopérer.

La poigne de Potter se resserra autour de lui, mais, au lieu de se sentir étouffé, Drago n'arrivait qu'à se sentir excité. Bordel! Il n'allait pas recommencer encore, pas vrai? Il se mit à se tortiller dans tous les sens afin de pouvoir échapper au corps du brun. Malheureusement, le fait de se frotter contre l'ancien Griffondor ne l'aidait pas du tout à se calmer, au contraire… il se sentait prêt à arracher ses propres vêtements pour sentir Potter, une dernière fois, en lui. Il était au centre d'une guerre, il venait de voir l'un de ses véritables parents, il était plaqué contre le type qu'il détestait le plus au monde et il ne voulait qu'une chose… se faire baiser à en hurler. Il se serait donné des baffes si le brun ne le tenait pas aussi serré.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur Potter, alors lâche-moi! Hurla-t-il.

- Libère-toi tout seul.

- Si je sors mes ailes, je risque de te briser les bras.

Malgré sa menace, Potter ne réagit nullement. Drago mourrait d'envie de lui briser les bras, mais il craignait que le Ministère ne lui pardonne pas son offense. Comment pouvait-il obliger ce crétin à arrêter sa petite expérience qui ne servait visiblement à rien? Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres avant qu'il arrête de se tortiller et préfère plutôt frotter son fessier contre l'entre-jambe du Survivant. Il sentit celui-ci se réduire contre lui avant de le relâcher comme s'il avait la peste. Drago était sur le point d'éclater de rire lorsque le regard de Potter le cloua sur place.

- Tu ne trouves pas que tu as assez joué avec moi? Cracha-t-il, visiblement énervé.

- Tu es le seul jouet disponible, Potter. Susurra Drago. Ton corps ne semble pas en désaccord avec mon idée. Et puis, n'était-ce pas toi qui me disait que si tu me voulais, tu m'aurais?

- Je sais que je pourrais t'avoir Malfoy, si je le voulais. Vouloir étant le mot clé de cette phrase.

- Alors, tu veux me faire croire que tu ne me veux pas?

Le blond laissa échapper un petit ricanement qui sembla énerver le brun encore plus.

- Je ne veux plus être ton jouet, ça c'est sur.

- Oh tu m'énerves. Va-t-en. Ne dois-tu pas prévenir le Ministère qu'une armée de créatures mystérieuses arriveront prochainement?

Potter lui jeta un regard noir avant de sortir de sa chambre. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez de problèmes comme ça…

À suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message**: Cette prend en considération jusqu'au quatrième livre.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! Alors pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte sur fanfiction et qui désirent que je réponde à leur review, vous devez me donner votre adresse courriel ^^!

**Chapitre 13**

_Drago était surexcité, et cela pouvait clairement se voir malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas eu un tête à tête avec Potter? 3 jours? Bien trop long… Bien trop long… Mais, ils ne pouvaient se parler autant qu'ils le désiraient s'ils voulaient que leur relation reste un secret. Le blond eut une légère grimace en pensant à cela. Mais sérieusement… Ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble publiquement. Pas maintenant. Pas quand ses parents étaient clairement de l'autre côté de cette guerre et que Potter était le héros de la lumière. Personne ne pouvait être au courant de cette relation, bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de le dire à tous ceux qui désiraient l'entendre. Harry Potter lui appartenait. Il était à lui et personne ne pouvait rien y faire. Il se faufila subtilement dans la salle sur demande et ne put empêcher un immense sourire de se former sur ses lèvres en voyant le brun assis sur un lit. Avant que le Griffondor ne puisse se lever, il s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux et l'embrassa passionnément. Si le brun était surpris, il n'en laissa rien paraître, se contentant de l'enlacer avec fougue et de laisser sa langue explorer sa bouche. Dès qu'il l'embrassait, il avait l'impression de brûler… de s'enflammer… et il aimait ce feu. Il avait passé tant d'années à mourir de froid, mais… à présent… Ses lèvres se détachèrent de celles du Griffondor alors qu'un sourire ridicule se formait sur sa bouche. _

_- Salut. Souffla-t-il. _

_- Wow… Heu… Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir parler correctement. _

_Drago ne put s'empêcher de rougir tout en pouffant. Merlin… Il devait avoir l'air si stupide… Comment pouvait-il manquer de fierté à ce point? Son père aurait fait une crise cardiaque s'il l'avait vu en ce moment. Non. Il ne voulait pas penser à Lucius Malfoy. il voulait profiter de ce moment et non penser à sa famille. _

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Potter… Je ne suis pas avec toi pour ton intelligence. _

_Le brun haussa un sourcil et Drago s'assit plus confortablement sur ses genoux. Il se sentait absolument stupide… stupidement heureux… Ou bien peut-être était-ce plutôt qu'il était heureusement stupide… Cela importait peu, il était avec Potter et il avait le droit d'avoir autant d'intelligence d'un poisson rouge. _

_- Devrais-je me sentir vexé? Demanda le Griffondor. _

_- Ai-je offensé ta délicate sensibilité? Excusez-moi Monsieur Potter. _

_- Que vas-tu faire pour te faire pardonner? _

_Il mit alors ses mains sur les épaules musclés de son petit-ami et le poussa sur le lit. Son sourire s'élargit lorsque Potter se laissa faire sans protester. Ils n'avaient pas encore couché ensemble, mais cela n'allait certainement pas tarder. Drago se tortilla sous l'excitation et le regard émeraude se voila d'une lueur de passion. _

_- Malfoy… si tu continues à bouger comme ça…_

_- Quoi? _

_- Je risque d'oublier mes bonnes manières. _

_- Cela sera regrettable, bien évidemment. Mais, je savais que tu n'étais qu'un homme de Cro-Magnon. _

_Potter éclata de rire et Drago ne put s'empêcher de lui embrasser le cou avant de poser sa tête contre sa poitrine. Il aurait pu rester des jours ainsi… à juste respirer son odeur masculine qui menaçait de le rendre cinglé. La main de Potter se faufila alors jusqu'à sa chevelure et se mit à la caresser tendrement. Si Drago avait eu moins de dignité, il se serait mis à ronronner. _

_- Tu sais Drago… Je veux __**vraiment**__ être avec toi. _

_Le Serpentard se redressa légèrement avant de décider qu'il était très confortable couché sur le torse de Potter. _

_- Moi aussi Potter. _

_- Je suis sérieux. Renchérit le Griffondor. Dès que je te vois dans les couloirs… Merlin… ça m'énerve tellement que je ne puisse pas venir te parler… te toucher… _

_Drago aurait pu se moquer du sentimentalisme de Potter, mais il ressentait… la même chose. _

_- Je pense que nous sommes entrain de devenir des Poufsouffles. Souffla le blond. Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire à quel point il était insupportable de ne pas avoir pu te parler pendant 3 jours. N'est-ce pas pathétique? _

_- Nous sommes pathétiques, mais j'aime l'idée que nous sommes pathétiques ensemble. _

_Drago se décida alors à se redresser et posa délicatement sa main sur la joue de Potter. Les yeux émeraude se posèrent intensément sur lui et il eut un minuscule sourire. Il savait qu'il était absolument stupide de s'attacher à Potter d'une quelconque manière après tout… il était destiné à aller dans le camp de ses parents… "Famille, devoir, honneur"… Il devait toujours se souvenir de ces mots, pas vrai? Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il n'y avait pas le mot "amour" dans la devise de sa famille. _

_- Je sais que le futur… que notre futur pourrait être très compliqué… Commença le Griffondor. Mais, je voulais te dire… _

_- Quoi? _

_- Que je veux être avec toi malgré les complications. Que je ne veux personne d'autres. Que je suis sérieux… vraiment sérieux…_

_La main du brun se posa alors sur la sienne alors que le cœur de Drago semblait exploser dans sa poitrine. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il voulait dire… Tant de choses qu'il désirait expliquer… _

_- Je n'ai jamais… Je n'ai jamais eu un endroit où je me suis senti véritablement en sécurité. Déclara doucement Drago. _

_Il y avait tant de décorum chez ses parents, qu'il avait l'horrible impression d'étouffer. Il avait toujours l'impression que s'il faisait un faux pas, il risquait de perdre leur amour… qu'il devait prouver qu'il était digne de porter le nom "Malfoy". Comment aurait-il pu se sentir en sécurité? _

_- Mais, quand je suis avec toi. Je me sens en sécurité. Je refuse de renoncer à cela. Malgré tout le reste. _

_Il avait l'impression d'être une carte de Saint-Valentin et il était convaincu qu'il devait être aussi rouge qu'une tomate, mais cela ne changeait rien à ce qu'il ressentait… à ce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir… Potter se redressa lentement du lit et Drago dut en faire autant, puisqu'il se trouvait sur ses genoux. Pour une fois, leur visage était aligné et il n'était pas obligé de lever les yeux afin de voir ceux du brun. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors qu'une des mains de Potter se faufilait dans sa chevelure alors que l'autre enlaçait sa taille. Les mains de Drago s'agrippèrent au t-shirt du Griffondor et il déglutit avec peine. _

_- Je me sens… vraiment Poufsouffle en ce moment. Souffla le Serpentard. _

_- Moi… je suis vraiment Poufsouffle pour toi. _

_Il devait s'agir de la phrase la plus romantique qu'une personne ne lui ait jamais dit. Un énorme sourire se forma sur ses lèvres alors que ses joues se tintaient de rose. Il détestait le fait qu'il rougissait aussi facilement, mais comment aurait-il pu éviter cette réaction lorsque Potter le regardait de cette façon? _

_-Tu sais comment parler à un gars pour qu'il se sente spécial. Blagua Drago. _

_- Ce n'est pas difficile quand le gars en question __**est**__ spécial. _

_Le blond eut la stupide envie de frotter son visage contre celui de Potter comme un immense chat. Et le pire dans tout cela était qu'il savait pertinemment que le brun ne le repousserait pas. Quel crétin. _

_- Si tu continues comme ça, je risque d'abuser de ta vertu. Fit remarquer nonchalamment le Serpentard. _

_Le regard de Potter était sérieux lorsqu'il se posa sur lui. _

_- Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça… et j'ignore si j'agis de la bonne façon… si je dis les bonnes choses… je ne connais pas… le jeu de l'amour. _

_- Ce n'est pas un jeu. Répliqua Drago. Pas pour moi en tout cas. _

_Le visage du brun se détendit d'un coup alors qu'un immense sourire se formait sur ses lèvres. Drago sentit son cœur se mettre à battre à la chamade dans sa poitrine. Merlin comme il voulait ce type… avec toutes les fibres de son corps… _

_- Moi non plus. Je déteste ce type de jeux. _

_- Pourquoi? _

_La main de Potter se posa sur sa joue et il embrassa tendrement ses lèvres ce qui donna l'envie à Drago de pouffer comme une fillette de 12 ans. Pouvait-il avoir l'air encore plus pathétique? _

_- Parce que quelqu'un finit toujours par avoir mal. _

()()()()

Drago se sentait extraordinairement de mauvaise humeur en attendre qu'Hermione Granger les reçoive dans son bureau. Il espérait que la brunette avait trouvé une quelconque information le concernant parce que sinon… le gouvernement risquait d'avoir une mauvaise surprise lorsque son parent et ses amis arriveraient et mettraient à feu et à sang tout sur leur passage. Il ignorait pourquoi il avait une certitude aussi forte que son parent avait des pouvoirs extraordinaires, mais… il ne voulait nullement ignorer son instinct. Son regard se posa sur Potter qui semblait de mauvaise humeur. Comme d'habitude. Il se fichait bien que le brun semble toujours sur le point d'étrangler quelqu'un, mais il commençait à craindre pour sa sécurité. Il roula des yeux face à cette pensée. Peu importe ce que Potter était, il ferait son travail. Il voulait tuer le Seigneur des ténèbres et celui-ci avait décidé de jouer à cache-cache, le seul moyen pour l'obliger à sortir de son trou était que Drago reste à ses côtés… Il ne le tuerait pas. Il le frapperait peut-être… Granger sortit brusquement de son bureau et leur fit signe de rentrer. Drago fronça les sourcils en voyant son air agité. Elle leur fit signe de s'asseoir avant de se laisser choir sur une chaise.

- Malfoy, je n'ai pas encore trouvé d'informations sur tes origines.

- Extraordinaire.

- Mais, je pense savoir quel serait un de tes pouvoirs.

Le blond haussa les sourcils et, avant qu'il ne puisse poser des questions, quelque chose se dirigea, à la vitesse de la lumière dans sa direction et il ne put qu'écarquiller bêtement les yeux. Avant qu'il ne songe même à lever les mains, Potter s'était placé devant lui et avait fait apparaître un bouclier autour d'eux. Sérieusement? Ce type n'avait même pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche et… Comment était-ce possible de ne pas le détester?

- Harry! Tu as gâché mon expérience! S'énerva la brunette.

- Il est sous ma protection. Mon corps a bougé tout seul.

- Hé bien contrôle les réactions de ton corps, Merlin!

La brunette passa une main exaspérée sur son visage avant de lancer un regard lasse en directement de Drago.

- Je pense que tu es un être de lumière.

- Un être de quoi? Répéta stupidement Drago.

- De lumière. Je pense que si je te découpais.

- Cela n'arrivera pas.

- Bien évidemment! S'indigna l'ex Griffondor. Donc, si je découpais, tes organes seraient… lumineux.

Ok… alors sa vie ne pouvait pas être plus étrange que ça.

- Donc, je pense que tes pouvoirs ont un lien avec la lumière, voilà tout. Après tout, tes ailes semblent briller. Peut-être même que si nous fermions les lumières, tu serais une torche vivante.

Drago roula les yeux face à cette explication et eut le malheur de regarder Potter. Le brun le fixait étrangement, comme s'il essayait de disséquer ce qu'il était avec son regard. Cela n'allait certainement pas arriver.

- D'accord… alors je suis un être.. de lumière. Et alors?

- Et alors? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Tu peux illuminer tes ennemis peut-être.

- Alors quoi? Nous dirons à tous les aurors de porter des lunettes de soleil contre la méchante race inconnue?

Il eut le temps de voir un léger sourire se former sur les lèvres de Potter avant que celui-ci n'affiche son air maussade habituel. Peu lui importait.

- Je ne peux pas tout faire Malfoy. Tu vas devoir faire tes propres recherches, et Harry peut t'aider.

- Potter ne me fait pas peur. Répliqua le blond.

- Il est le Survivant et tu n'as pas peur de lui?

Il n'arrivait pas à avoir peur de Potter. Ce type était puissant, il en convenait… mais imaginer le brun lui faire du mal physiquement était aussi comique que d'imaginer Dora l'exploratrice entrain de tuer Diego. Absolument ridicule.

- Alors, je pense qu'Harry n'est pas la solution. Un autre auror peut-être. Pour t'entrainer je veux dire. Expliqua la brunette. Tu ne pourras qu'avoir peur à ce moment. Bien évidemment, Harry serait avec toi en tout moment.

Drago hocha la tête, bien qu'il était sceptique. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait découvrir qui il était… avant que son parent n'arrive.

À suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message**: Cette prend en considération jusqu'au quatrième livre.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! J'ai reçu plusieurs reviews qui me parlaient de la télésérie "Charmed" et qui me demandait si j'avais pris le terme "être de lumière" de celle-ci. La réponse est non lol! Je n'ai jamais vraiment regardé cette émission, donc imaginez ma surprise en lisant des commentaires se rapportant à celle-ci! Bref, voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Chapitre 14**

Drago se maudit silencieusement en sentant l'anxiété monter en lui. Il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur d'un auror surexcité qui allait essayer de le faire se servir de ses pouvoirs. La réflexion de Granger était parfaitement logique. Il était normal qu'ils découvrent quels étaient ses pouvoirs s'il y avait un risque qu'un groupe de sa race vienne en Angleterre. Potter lui ouvrit la porte et il ignorait s'il était censé le remercier ou lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas une fille. Il décida de faire un bruit qui ne voulait rien dire tout en pénétrant dans la salle. Il s'agissait d'une immense salle d'entrainement où se trouvait un ring. Un homme aux cheveux châtains et au sourire étincelant se dirigea vers eux et tendit aussitôt la main en direction du Survivant.

- Salut Harry! Ça va?

- Oui.

De toute évidence, Potter n'appréciait pas du tout l'autre auror et Drago pouvait aisément le comprendre s'il devait se méfier au regard rempli de passion que celui-ci jetait en direction de son ex petit-ami. Hé bien… Comment pouvait-il oublier que Potter était un sexe symbole? Ses dents se crispèrent et il s'obligea à ne pas foudroyer méchamment du regard le châtain.

- Voici Drago Malfoy. Malfoy, voici l'auror Zachary Price.

L'auror Price lui lança un sourire bref avant de retourner son attention en direction de Potter. Il aurait mieux fait d'écrire sur son front "Baise-moi!", cela aurait au moins était plus subtile. Le blond ne pouvait qu'être irrité en présence d'un fan de Potter. Comment ne pas l'être?

- Et si nous commencions? Demanda froidement Drago.

- Oui! Évidemment!

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le ring alors que Potter restait debout, les yeux rivés sur leur personne. Que comptait-il faire exactement en restant ainsi? Bondir dans le ring si quelque chose n'allait pas? Il était toujours aussi ridicule… Drago s'étira voluptueusement en s'empêchant de justesse de faire la grimace en regardant ses vêtements. Un jogging et un t-shirt étaient très loin d'être des vêtements qu'il portait habituellement, mais bon… Il ne possédait aucun vêtement ici et il devait se résigner à porter les guenilles de Potter. Quelle histoire. Price et lui se mirent alors en position, bien que Drago se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être là sans baguette. Il savait qu'il s'agissait d'une pensée stupide, puisque sa baguette était totalement inutile à présent… mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir dénudé… et faible. Il n'eut qu'à sauter sur le côté pour éviter le sort de Price, qui n'était nullement concentré sur lui, mais plutôt sur Potter. L'irritation de Drago ne fit qu'augmenter en le voyant agir de la sorte. Il n'avait peut-être pas de baguette, mais s'il avait eu une épée… il aurait pu découper, en fines rondelles, cet imbécile qui pensait qu'il n'avait aucune force. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'un épée lumineuse apparue dans sa main et un sourire carnassier se forma sur son visage. Hé bien… Il courut alors en direction de Price et faillit lui enfoncer son épée en plein cœur. L'auror poussa un cri strident avant de bondir hors du chemin.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites!? S'indigna-t-il.

- Je me bats. Et vous? Vous bavez?

Cette réplique ne semblait pas faire plaisir au châtain, puisqu'il leva violemment sa baguette et lui lança une boule de feu. Drago se contenta de lever la main et une boule de lumière sortit de sa main en direction de celle de Price. Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant que la sienne traversa celle de l'auror comme s'il n'y avait rien devant lui et continua à voler en direction du châtain. Il aurait tout donné pour qu'elle atterrisse directement sur son visage pittoresque. Price s'empressa d'ériger un bouclier, mais Drago ne voulait pas qu'il soit protégé… et sa lumière semblait ardemment désirer exaucer tous ses souhaits. Elle fracassa alors la protection de Price et s'apprêtait à tomber sur lui lorsque Potter bondit en avant du châtain. Le cœur de Drago s'arrêta dans sa poitrine et la boule disparut aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais!? S'énerva Drago.

- Tu allais envoyer une magie inconnue sur un innocent. Siffla Potter.

- Elle aurait pu atterrir sur toi! Bougre d'imbécile!

Le brun jeta un regard éloquent en direction de l'auror qui semblait particulièrement choqué par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Quoi? N'avait-il pas déjà combattu dans une guerre? Pourquoi était-il si terrifié par une boule de lumière? Dont il ignorait tout, certes… Il haussa les épaules alors que l'auror Price sortait du ring.

- Je suis… Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas continuer.

- Tout va bien Price. Rassura Potter. Tu peux y aller.

Le châtain disparut comme si le feu de l'Enfer était à ses trousses et Drago fut tenté de sourire. Peut-être qu'il pourrait continuer à le terrifier jusqu'à la fin des temps… Cela ne pouvait que promettre d'être fort divertissant. Potter s'approcha alors de lui et se planta devant son visage, les yeux plissés.

- Tu aurais pu le tuer. Fit-il remarquer.

- Toujours aussi mélodramatique. Répliqua Drago. Je n'ai fait que le terrifier.

- Tu aurais pu arrêter, et tu ne l'as pas fait.

- Pardonnez-moi, je vous en prie, Lord Potter. Siffla le blond. Je croyais que j'étais venu ici pour être testé et non pour faire des bisous à un auror de pacotille!

Les mains de Potter se posèrent durement sur ses épaules et Drago fut tenté de lui enfoncer son épée dans le cœur. Malheureusement, celle-ci se contenta de disparaître sans qu'il ne lui ait rien demandé.

- S'il avait porté attention à ce que je faisais, au lieu de te faire les yeux doux… rien de cela ne serait arrivé.

- Il ne me faisait pas les yeux doux.

- Bien évidemment que non… parce que tu es si doué pour savoir qui est intéressé par toi ou non!

Il commençait à en avoir marre que Potter le touche sans sa permission. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi familier. Pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Pas après sa trahison… Tout bien réfléchi, il aurait dû laisser sa boule de lumière lui fracasser le cerveau. Le brun le relâcha alors avant de croiser ses bras sur son torse.

- Tu allais laisser cette… lumière… se fracasser sur Price, mais tu l'as arrêtée pour moi.

Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent alors que le brun passait une main énervée dans sa chevelure de jais. Non! Ce n'était pas ça du tout!

- Je ne me battais pas contre toi, voilà tout. Rétorqua le blond. Il était mon ennemi.

Surtout avec ses yeux de merlans frits qui semblaient refuser de lâcher Potter. L'irritation qu'il ressentit ne fit que le faire se sentir encore plus irrité Pourquoi devait-il être énervé par ça? Pourquoi en avait-il quelque chose à faire? Et Potter qui le fixait comme s'il était un casse-tête.

- Tu ne me vois pas comme ton ennemi. Depuis quand? Répliqua-t-il.

- Depuis… Oh Potter! Est-ce que cela a vraiment la moindre importance! Qui va me tester à présent? Qui va vouloir se battre contre moi? J'ai probablement terrifié ce crétin.

- Nous nous arrangerons. Il n'est pas un lâche… malgré le fait qu'il soit véritablement un crétin.

Malgré lui, Drago laissa échapper un minuscule éclat de rire avant de tourner le dos à l'ancien Griffondor. Il n'avait aucune envie d'agir comme si les choses pouvaient s'arranger entre eux. Potter et lui n'avaient jamais été amis et cela n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Sans oublier qu'une race inconnue risquait de débarquer bien assez tôt, et bien qu'il se fichait du monde sorcier, il n'avait aucune envie que tout le monde meurt à cause de lui.

- J'avais juste l'impression que je pouvais faire n'importe quoi… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer…

- Est-ce que tu peux le faire, pour aucune raison?

Dragon haussa les épaules avant d'ouvrir les mains en face de lui. À l'intérieur de celles-ci se forma une minuscule étoile qui étincelait de mille feux. Potter semblait fasciné par ce qui se passait.

- J'ai l'impression que je peux créer tout ce que je désire… Je pourrais créer une nouvelle planète si je le voulais vraiment…

- Arrogant non?

- Très. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens ça… et le fait que cela ne me fasse peur… me fait peur.

Et il n'était qu'une personne… Que se passerait-il s'il y en avait une dizaine comme lui? Une centaine? Il ferma brusquement les doigts et l'étoile disparut.

- Je suis dangereux, pas vrai?

Il venait de donner une arme à Potter pour le faire souffrir. Pourquoi lui montrait-il son insécurité? Pourquoi agissait-il encore comme un… adolescent en manque d'affection? Il se détestait vraiment en ce moment.

- Tu ne l'es pas. Tu peux te contrôler et c'est cela qui compte.

- Après la guerre… que va-t-il m'arriver? Vont-ils me laisser reprendre ma vie normale?

Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de parler? Pourquoi donnait-il autant d'armes à Potter? Son insécurité et ses peurs lui appartenaient? Il n'avait aucune raison de les partager avec un homme qui lui avait brisé le cœur sans le moindre problème.

- Oui.

- Je n'en suis pas si sur.

- Moi, j'en suis sur. Assura Potter.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je les y obligerai.

Le cœur de Drago bondit dans sa poitrine et il ferma violemment les yeux. Une minute, il lui criait dessus et l'autre… il lui promettait de le protéger? Était-il bipolaire?

- Pourquoi me protégerais-tu? Répliqua Drago.

- Parce que.

De toute évidence, il n'avait aucune intention d'élaborer. Il voulait le protéger, maintenant? Après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait… c'était maintenant qu'il se décidait à agir ainsi? Drago hésitait entre l'étrangler ou… non, il ne voulait même pas songer à la seconde alternative. C'était, tout simplement, impossible.

- Allons-y. Souffla Drago.

()()()()

Merde… comme il détestait sa vie. Le blond se redressa sur son lit avant de passer une main énervée dans ses cheveux. Pourquoi avait-il eu ce genre de conversation avec Potter? Il pouvait vivre avec le brun s'ils se détestaient et s'envoyaient promener… pas si le Survivant commençait à lui dire qu'il désirait le protéger… Il ne pouvait pas… Il devait se changer les idées. Il s'assit au bord de son lit et tendit les mains devant lui, aussitôt un violoncelle lumineux apparut contre lui et il s'empressa de se mettre en position. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Jessica ne se réveillerait pas.

Il se mit alors à jouer… Il voulait tout oublier… Il voulait se perdre dans la musique et oublier jusqu'à l'existence d'Harry Potter. Il jouait tout le temps avec ses parents… ses parents adoptifs… Son père au piano, sa mère au violon et lui au violoncelle… Les trois entrain de jouer en parfaite harmonie. Un moment paisible où le décorum n'avait pas sa place. Son père lui souriait pour une fois… sans restriction. Sa mère était parfois si ému qu'elle laissait échapper une larme… Même ses larmes semblaient froides. Ce n'était pas grave, il l'avait toujours trouvé d'une beauté à en couper le souffle. Quand ils jouaient ensemble, il était vraiment l'un d'eux. Il n'y avait plus de risque… plus de leçon… plus de devoir… Il y avait seulement la famille. Sa famille… Une larme coula sur sa joue et il la laissa faire, se contentant de continuer à jouer. Un moment de bonheur… Un moment d'harmonie… juste un moment pour tout oublier…

Il entendit quelqu'un laisser échapper un sanglot et releva violemment la tête. Potter et sa fille se trouvaient à la porte et le fixaient intensément. Jessica semblait sur le point de pleurer toutes les larmes de son cœur alors que Potter le fixait… comme s'il ne comprenait plus rien à la situation. Le violoncelle disparut aussitôt de ses mains et il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais Jessica courut dans ses bras et posa la tête sur son épaule. C'était quoi cette…

- Tu es un ange… Mais, tu es le seul ange que je connaisse… Tu dois être tellement seul…

Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle ne comprenait rien, mais il ne pouvait pas parler. Il n'était même pas sur d'être en mesure de respirer. Et Potter qui continuait à le fixer… Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

À suivre…


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message**: Cette prend en considération jusqu'au quatrième livre.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Chapitre 15**

_Drago se trouvait encore dans le cercle de lumière alors qu'une main délicate se promenait sur sa joue. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et aperçut aussitôt le visage de son parent au-dessus du sien. Ses traits graciles étaient si bien dessinés, que Drago ne pouvait que comprendre la fascination que Potter avait eu pour son visage. Il s'était toujours considéré comme étant beau, mais de là à voir ses traits sur le visage de quelqu'un d'autre… _

_- Qui es-tu? Demanda-t-il difficilement. _

_Sa voix était si pâteuse et semblait sur le point de disparaître. Son parent eut un sourire tremblant tout en continuant à lui caresser le visage. _

_- Je suis ton ava… sang de mon sang… _

_Ava? Et qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Mère? Père? Oncle? Tante? Non, il était convaincu que cette personne était un de ses parents. Il essaya péniblement de se relever et ne réussit qu'à lever la main afin de la poser sur la poitrine de son "ava", il poussa un soupir en réalisant qu'il n'y avait pas de seins. Il s'agissait donc de son père… D'accord… D'accord… _

_- Je croyais ne plus jamais te revoir… Nous sommes si proches à présent… Je t'ai porté dans mon ventre et ensuite, dès que tu aies sorti de moi, ils t'ont enlevé. _

_C'était quoi cette… Cette personne était un homme et parlait comme s'il avait accouché de lui. Ridicule… Absolument ridicule… et impossible bien évidemment. Peut-être que son rêve n'était pas réel. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'un étrange cauchemar. _

_- Élevé par des barbares… des personnes qui ont oubliées qui sont leurs dieux.._

_- Qui sont leurs dieux? Souffla Drago. _

_- Nous. _

_Et il croyait que ses parents avaient une arrogance à toute épreuve… Au moins ils n'avaient jamais dit qu'ils étaient des dieux. Son ava posa alors sa joue contre la sienne et, malgré le fait qu'il était clairement dérangé, Drago sentit aussitôt son corps se détendre. _

_- Ne leur faites pas de mal… Articula-t-il péniblement. _

_- Quoi? Questionna brutalement son ava. Impossible. Inconcevable. Pour cet affront, nous ne laisserons rien passer… Nous ne pardonnerons jamais… _

_- Ceux qui m'ont enlevé sont déjà morts… _

_Comment pouvait-il imaginer que ses parents étaient des kidnappeurs? Il avait toujours pensé qu'ils étaient énormément de choses. Des meurtriers par exemple, mais pas des enleveurs d'enfants… Qui aurait pu imaginer une chose pareille? _

_- Tu es en danger… Je le sens dans mes veines depuis que tu es réveillé. Répliqua son ava. _

_- Je suis en danger contre un groupe de sorciers… pas contre tous les __**sorciers**__. _

_Chaque mot était de plus en plus difficile à articuler et Drago ne pouvait qu'essayer de garder le contrôle. Il avait plus de résistance dans cet endroit qu'il ne pouvait nommer. Toute cette lumière semblait aspirer sa force et le laisser aussi faible qu'un bébé. _

_- Ils sont tous pareils. Ils ne sont pas comme nous. Ce ne sont que de vulgaires insectes. _

_- Non… Ne leur faites pas… pas de mal. _

_Son ava fronça les sourcils alors que son beau visage semblait céder à l'irritation. Pourtant, sa main continuait à lui caresser la joue, comme s'ils ne faisaient que parler de la pluie et du beau temps et non d'une guerre imminente. _

_- J'écouterai… seulement si tu me dis où tu es. Sang de mon sang… _

_- Ava… _

_- Je n'attaquerai personne avant de te rencontrer. Je le jure sur toi et moi. Dis-moi où tu es. _

_Drago aurait voulu arrêter ses lèvres de bouger, mais il ne pouvait résister à cet homme. Ses yeux lumineux le suppliaient de lui dire la vérité… Il était peut-être arrogant, mais il sentait… qu'ils n'étaient qu'un. N'était-ce pas ridicule? _

_- Angleterre… Je suis en Angleterre. _

_Un sourire victorieux se forma sur les lèvres fines et son ava hocha fébrilement la tête. _

_- Nous viendrons… Et si les gens qui t'ont enlevé sont morts, nous partirons. _

_Le blond ouvrit inutilement la bouche, il n'arrivait plus à former le moindre mot à présent. Les lèvres de son ava se posèrent sur sa joue et il ferma lentement les yeux. De la lumière… de la lumière partout… Qui était-il? Pourquoi existait-il? _

_- Nous te ramènerons à la maison. Sang de mon sang. _

Le blond tomba violemment au sol et ne put qu'ouvrir brusquement les yeux. Son cœur battait tel un tambours dans sa poitrine et sa respiration était haletante. D'accord… D'accord… Il avait… au moins une bonne nouvelle non? Son parent semblait avoir décidé de ne plus attaquer, mais il était décidé à venir le chercher. Le chercher… pour l'emmener où? Irait-il loin d'ici? Il se redressa péniblement tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il… Il n'avait rien qui le retenait en Angleterre ni en Allemagne. Il était libre de toute contrainte, alors il pouvait bien partir avec sa véritable famille non? Même si son _ava_ semblait souffrir d'illusions de grandeur. Il enroula une couverture autour de lui avant de marcher en direction de la chambre de Potter. Il cogna à la porte et l'ouvrit avant même que le brun ne l'invite à l'intérieur. Les yeux émeraude se plissèrent légèrement avant qu'il n'hausse les épaules.

- Je t'en prie… entre.

- J'ai refait un rêve… à propos de mon parent.

Il lui expliqua rapidement le rêve et Potter sembla incroyablement soulagé en entendant que son parent n'avait plus l'intention d'attaquer. Par contre, ses sourcils se froncèrent dès qu'il déclara qu'il avait l'intention de "venir le chercher".

- Où vont-ils t'emmener? Demanda-t-il d'emblée.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais… je pense que ça serait une bonne idée. Expliqua Drago. Je suis convaincu que mon parent n'accepterait pas que je lui dise "non". Il semble être vaguement mégalomane.

- Quelle chance pour toi… Tu perds un parent mégalomane pour en trouver un autre.

Le cœur de Drago s'arrêta dans sa poitrine et il recula d'un pas. Ah… il oubliait à qui il parlait. Était-il vraiment prêt à tout pardonner uniquement parce qu'il l'avait écouté joueur quelques notes de musique? Il était encore plus bête qu'il ne le pensait.

- Oui, exactement Potter. Quelle chance pour moi.

- Non… attends. J'agis comme un enfoiré.

Le blond hocha lentement la tête et Potter se dirigea vers lui, le regardant directement dans les yeux. Il le détestait… Il devait se souvenir qu'il le détestait. Pourquoi cela semblait-il de plus en plus difficile? Potter n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire pour mériter son pardon? En fait, il ne cessait d'agir comme s'il avait eu tord dans leur histoire catastrophique. Il s'en fichait… oh comme il s'en fichait…

- Pourquoi? Demanda Drago.

- Parce que c'est plus facile.

L'ancien Serpentard aurait voulu lui demander des explications quand Jessica poussa un petit cri. Les deux s'empressèrent d'aller dans le salon, et Drago fut accueillit par la vision de Jessica enlaçant passionnément une femme rousse. Il aurait reconnu Ginevra Weasley entre mille. Son corps se figea et il faillit reculer d'un pas.

- Salut Ginny. Déclara calmement Potter. Je croyais que tu revenais de France dans quelques jours.

- Lune de miel quand tu nous tiens. Ricana le rouquine. Mais, Dean devait retourner travailler… Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais il y a une guerre à l'extérieur.

Le regard bleu ciel de la rousse se posa sur lui et Drago ne pouvait que penser à cette fameuse nuit… Cette nuit qu'il avait tout fait pour oublier. Il allait vomir. Il pouvait parier qu'il était un peu vert. Il devait se calmer parce que ses ailes n'allaient pas tarder à sortir.

- C'est lui Drago Malfoy, Maman. Expliqua avec enthousiasme Jessica. Il est un ange.

- Oh! Lorsque nous étions à l'école, j'étais plutôt convaincu qu'il était le diable, mais ce ne serait pas la première fois que je me trompe sur son compte.

Elle s'approcha alors de lui et lui tendit la main. Malgré le fait que Drago aurait voulu ne jamais la toucher, il était trop bien élevé pour faire une chose pareille. Il tendit alors sa propre main tout en essayant de garder son calme.

- Bonjour Drago. Comment va la vie?

- Super. Je suis protégé par ton ex-mari alors que les mangemorts veulent ma peau.

- Premièrement, ex-fiancé serait plus approprié. Deuxièmement, je les comprends, quelle jolie peau!

Jessica hocha vivement la tête, alors que Ginevra Weasley continuait à sourire avec amusement. Il n'avait jamais véritablement parlé à cette fille. Il se souvenait qu'elle était plus jeune qu'eux et qu'elle ne cessait de regarder Potter comme une groupie en manque… Hormis cela… Ah oui, Et il se souvenait d'elle se faisant baiser par l'homme qu'il aimait alors qu'il avait été prêt à tout abandonner our le dit homme. Hé bien voilà… il était beaucoup plus facile de se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il agissait Potter. Il suffisait qu'il utilise sa foutue tête.

- Non, sérieusement… ta peau est superbe. Est-ce que tu utilises un produit particulier? Ou bien as-tu fait un sacrifice à un dieu païen? Parce que si c'est le cas, je suis prête à le faire.

Drago n'était nullement prêt à rire avec Ginevra Weasley. En fait, il ne se sentait que plus mal à l'aise face à cette situation. Il secoua doucement la tête avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Je pense que je vais retourner dans ma chambre.

- Le déjeuner. Répliqua Potter.

- Si j'ai besoin de manger, je le ferais comme un grand Potter.

Sa voix était pleine de venin et il tourna le dos à la joyeuse petite famille avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

()()()()

Cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes qu'il était dans sa chambre et il se sentait si… énervé. Il avait presque oublié l'existence de Ginevra Weasley. À quel point était-il stupide? Et puis quoi encore? Quelle autre idiotie allait-il commettre à cause de Potter? Quelqu'un cogna à la porte et la rouquine pénétra dans sa chambre en tenant un plateau. Elle referma la porte avec son pied et déposa le plateau devant lui.

- Bon appétit.

- Merci.

Elle s'assit alors en face de lui, le regardant avec insistance. Il se sentit obliger de prendre une bouchée de son déjeuner. Comme il détestait les Griffondors qui refusaient toujours de le laisser respirer.

- Alors, est-ce que tu as couché avec Harry?

Drago faillit s'étouffer avec cette remarque et s'empressa de boire de l'eau. Le rouquine afficha une moue désolée.

- Harry ne me pardonnerait jamais si tu mourrais de cette façon! Et il est le sorcier le plus puissant d'Angleterre!

- Je n'ai certainement pas couché avec Potter. Répondit-il hautainement.

Bon, il avait failli le faire, mais il avait décidé que cela ne comptait pas. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait perdu la raison pendant une demi-seconde qu'il méritait d'être châtié.

- Ah… Hé bien, lui veut certainement coucher avec toi.

- Fascinant.

- En fait, il veut plus que ça. Il veut que vous reveniez ensemble. Sauf si tu as un petit-ami caché quelque part.

- Premièrement, je n'ai pas de petit-ami. Deuxièmement, Potter ne me voit pas de cette façon.

Et il n'avait aucune intention de reprendre la chance. Ginevra Weasley fronça les sourcils, visiblement perplexe.

- Il m'a dit, après la naissance de notre fille, que vous étiez sortis ensemble pendant votre scolarité… je pense que… vous ne vous êtes pas quittés en très bons termes.

Quel magnifique euphémisme.

- Mais, Harry est quelqu'un qui peut tout pardonner. Peu importe ce que tu as fait…

- Ce que **j'ai** fait?! Parce que Saint-Potter ne peut rien faire de mal, bien évidemment.

La rousse le fixait comme s'il venait de perdre la tête.

- Il t'a fait… quelque chose?

- Il t'a fait un **enfant**! Je pense que cela compte pour "m'avoir fait quelque chose".

- Je ne comprends rien…

- C'est simple pourtant. Il m'a trompé avec toi. Ça ne prend pas une intelligence supérieure pour comprendre ce que je dis!

Étrangement, l'ancienne Griffondor semblait plus perplexe qu'autre chose. Quoi? Il ne parlait pas hébreu aux dernières nouvelles.

- Harry était célibataire quand nous avons couché ensemble. Répliqua-t-elle. J'essayais de le réconforter parce qu'il avait le cœur brisé et… mon réconfort est allé un peu loin.

- Il n'était pas célibataire… Il était en couple… **avec moi**!

Il était à deux doigts de se mettre à tout fracasser. Il devait se calmer… Il devait se calmer… Il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs.

- Je pense qu'il y a un malentendu quelque part. Fit remarquer Ginevra.

Elle se leva alors, l'air déterminé.

- Au revoir Malfoy, cela a été un plaisir de te revoir.

Et elle ferma doucement la porte derrière elle. Drago ne savait plus quoi penser… Hormis, qu'il ne devait pas laisser sa rage explosée. Il craignait pour la maison de Potter.

À suivre…


End file.
